Reviens Moi
by Akero
Summary: Mayuka Sanshuu et son cousin Kurogane ont migre en Chine pour suivre des etudes. La jeune fille semble tres amoureuse de son cousin et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle le suis. Mais sa relation avec son cousin n'est pas facile.
1. Chapter 1 Entre cousin cousine

**Bonjour, hé oui, il est assez tôt tout de même. Voilà, j'ai enfin compris comment fonctionnait ce site et je vous propose une petite fic reprenant simplement les personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir. Je suis une débutante et c'est ici ma deuxième fic que j'écrite (la première est en cours mais je l'ai laisser en suspend un moment.)**

**Les personnages principaux sont : Kurogane, Shaolan, Mayuka, Lana et Huang. En tout cas pour le moment. **

**  
Alors, voilà. Ici j'abord un sujet que l'n retrouve un peu partout ; "l'amour". J'espère avec cette fanfiction, prouver que dans la vie, l'amour n'est pas toujours facile et qu'on a toujours le choix. On peux avancer comme reculer comme on peut très bien arrêter une relation car il n'y a plus d'avenir en tirer. Voici ici l'histoire d'une jeune fille courageuse, prête à tout pour avoir son cousin.**

**Ps : Hésiter pas à donner vos commentaires. Ca me ferait très plaisir, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

L'histoire se passait en Chine. Mon cousin Kurogane et moi-même avons migrés en Chine pour nos études. Kurogane voulait partir et par amour je n'avais fait que le suivre. Ca faisait déjà 2 ans que j'étais amoureuse de lui et bien entendu il le savait. Par ailleurs nous sortions même ensemble depuis notre arrivée en Chine. Là-bas, nous fîmes la rencontre d'un beau garçon, ce dernier était âgé de 17 ans, de taille plutôt enlacée, il avait des cheveux bruns magnifique et des yeux ambre si pur ... Il était très mignon mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon Kurogane. Très rapidement, mon cousin et lui se lièrent d'amitié et comme je ne le lâchais pas d'une semelle, je me liais à mon tour d'amitié avec ce jeune garçon qui se prénommait Shaolan.

Shaolan et lui, était dans la même classe alors que moi, qui n'avais que 15 ans, j'étais séparée de mon amour de deux classes. Cela m'angoissait car je connaissais la réelle nature de Kurogane. Il aimait les filles, cela était indéniable, et en conséquence passait son temps à les draguer et une fois au lit il repartait pénard sans se soucier des conséquences… Même son meilleur ami fini par se prendre au jeu, et tout les soirs ils sortaient faire la tournée des bars, s'amusant à se faire le plus grand tableau de chasse.

J'étais seule dans notre appartement et Shaolan était venu habiter avec nous. D'un côté c'était bien parce que Kurorin (c'était son pti nom ) était toujours avec lui, çela me permettait de le voir un peu plus souvent puisqu'en ce moment il avait une meilleur occupation que de rester avec moi.

Comment réagiriez-vous si votre copain préférait être avec son meilleur ami plutôt qu'avec vous et qu'en plus de ça, il tirait son coup à droite à gauche ? Vous vous dîtes certainement que je suis folle, n'est ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord, je suis vraiment folle de mon cousin et je ferai tout pour qu'il m'appartienne, de gré ou de force !

**Chapitre I : « Entre cousin – cousine. »**

20 heures 34. Voilà l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge au dessus de la télé. J'étais seule. Oui, Kurogane et Shaolan venait de sortir après le repas. Ca faisait maintenant 10 minutes qu'ils avaient franchis le seuil de la porte. Je ne me sentais pas en forme ce soir que je n'ai même pas essayer de les retenir cette fois-ci. J'allais certainement bientôt avoir mes règles, ma tête me tournait et j'avais vraiment très mal au ventre et j'ai décidé de me coucher.

Le lit était impeccablement fait, enfin à moitié. De mon côté, les couettes étaient vraiment mises n'importe comment. Cela faisait 8 jours que Kurogane ne rentrait plus la nuit. Il rentrait au petit matin pour prendre sa douche, son petit déjeuner et prendre ses affaires pour aller en cours. Il ne prenait même plus le temps de faire ses devoirs et après il s'étonnait de ses mauvais résultats. Quant à Shaolan, lui, prenait le temps, il était tout de même sérieux dans ses études, et lui au moins il n'avait pas de copine qu'il faisait souffrir sans cesse.

Je m'allongeai sur mon côté du lit. Je n'osais pas remuer le côté ou Kurogane dormait. Son oreiller sentait encore son odeur et le lit avait prit sa forme. J'étais nostalgique, je ne faisais que penser : « Pourquoi sortait-il avec moi si il préférait aller voir ailleurs ? » Personnellement, je me demandais encore ce que moi-même je faisais là ; j'espérerais qu'il arrête tout ça rapidement. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien rimer ? Mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner, peut-être attendais-je qu'il le fasse lui-même. Je secouai vivement la tête pour m'enlever cette pensée qui venait me perturber et sans réellement m'en rendre compte, des larmes vinrent bordées mes yeux verts.

Je relevai la tête et attrapai une photo ou nous étions tous les trois. Qu'ils étaient mignons tout de même. D'une main, j'essuyais mes yeux avant de pleurer. En ce moment, je devenais extrêmement fragile. Je n'étais pas du tout comme ça avant. Non, j'ai toujours été très dynamique, je devais très certainement être lassée de faire tous ses efforts pour rien. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose maintenant sinon, je perdrais celui que j'aimais pour toujours.

6 heures et 30 du matin. D'une main, je tapai violement sur le réveille. Allait-il se taire ? Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. J'aurais bien raté les cours pour me rendormir mais c'est les seuls moments de la journée ou je pouvais être avec mon copain et mon meilleur ami.

Avec courage, je soulevais mes couettes et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je faisais couler l'eau de la douche et je m'observai dans le miroir : j'avais bien triste mine. Il allait encore falloir que j'abuse du maquillage pour cacher ses « jolies » cernes sous mes yeux. Je soupirais puis commençais à me déshabiller lentement. L'eau tiède de la douche ne parvenait même pas à me réveiller complètement. J'étais vraiment épuisée et pourtant je n'avais rien faite de spécial cette nuit. Je sentais l'eau couler contre mes formes. Ce contact était doux , j'aimais m'enfermée dans la salle de bain. De la douche j'entendis le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir. Certainement un des garçon qui rentrait. Je me pressa alors de me lavée pour leur laisser la place et préparer le petit déjeuner. Ici, c'était moi qui m'occupais des repas. Ca n'a pas été facile, je ne faisais que de rater mes plats mais en devenant sérieuse, je m'y suis réellement mise. Je ne voulais pas paraître encore plus inutile aux yeux de mon cousin. Cuisiner n'était pas désagréable mais je n'aimais pas trop. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortais enfin de la douche, j'attrapai une serviette que j'enroulais autour de ma taille et commençai à m'essuyer les cheveux avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Shaolan était dans le salon et semblait attendre son tour.

« Kurorin n'est pas encore rentré ? » lui demandais-je inquiète.

« Non … »

Je baissai la tête. Mais que faisait encore cet abruti ?

« Je vais prendre ma douche. »

« Ok »

C'était comme ça chaque matin. Même lorsque Kurorin était là, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup tout les deux, ils étaient assez froids et distants jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent leur douche. Faut dire qu'ils passaient des nuits bien plus éprouvantes que moi qui restais seule ici, à les attendre. J'avais commencé depuis peu à surfer sur internet. Je n'avais que ça à faire et puis au moins ça me détendait de parler avec d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Peut-être pourrais-je faire un jour de chouettes rencontres.

10 minutes plus tard, Shaolan et moi nous nous sommes mis à table. Je regardais mon meilleur ami d'un air inquiet, il n'était vraiment pas bavard aujourd'hui. Me cachait-il quelque chose ?

« Shaolan … ? »

« Non je ne sais rien ! »

Il avait répondu tellement spontanément que j'en fus déstabilisée. Je continuai de manger sans rien dire. Comment savait-il que je voulais en venir là ? Je suis stupide, il n'était pas mon meilleur ami pour rien et il savait très bien à quel point j'aimais mon cousin.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner et j'allai dans ma chambre rassembler mes cahiers. Hier je n'avais pas la tête a étudier et je savais qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais une grosse interro mais bon tant pis. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire empirer mes résultats. Shaolan quant à lui, débarrassa nos assiettes et s'installa dans le canapé pour regarder les dessins animés stupides qu'ils nous passaient à la TV.

Soudain j'entendis les clefs dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Je courus accueillir Kurogane qui me repoussa. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Il attrapa son sac de cours et son uniforme et sortit sans rien dire de l'appartement. Je restais là, dans le salon à ne rien dire puis je me tournai vers Shaolan qui détourna son regard automatiquement du mien. « Génial » me dis-je. « Je sens que la journée va être très intéressante aujourd'hui. »


	2. Chapter 2 Un dîner en amoureux ?

**Chapitre II : « Un dîner en amoureux ? »**

**  
**

Shaolan et moi prenions le chemin du lycée, il était silencieux et d'ailleurs moi aussi. Malgré ça, je gardais le sourire aux lèvres. Bien que Shaolan se soit laissé influencer par mon cousin, lui au moins ne me laissait pas derrière, il ne me fessait jamais la morale ou ne parlait sur le dos de son meilleur ami car, entre nous, ils étaient tous les deux des « enflures ». Mais Shaolan est Shaolan comme Kurogane est Kurogane. Je ne pouvais pas le réprimander, lui était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne s'était engagé avec personne et je le respectais pour cette raison. De plus, il était si gentil avec moi… D'habitude nous allions tous les trois en cours, c'était une des première fois que Kurogane repartait aussi vite. Oui, d'habitude il prenait au moins sa douche et mangeait ce que je lui préparais mais pas cette fois-là. J'avais envie de me dire que ça ne me regardait pas mais lui et moi nous formions un couple.

A notre arrivés, Lana, qui était ma meilleure amie mais aussi une ex de mon meilleur ami, nous accueillait avec un grand sourire. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'elle avait rompu avec lui et je l'admirais vraiment beaucoup : d'une part, elle était très intelligente, elle avait de bonnes notes à l'école et de l'autre part, elle avait eut le courage de dire non à la relation qu'elle avait essayé d'entreprendre avec Shaolan. Au début, leur relation était normal mais par la suite Shaolan a changé et ça à cause de mon abruti de copain.

« Bon je te laisse Mayu. »

« Shaolan … ! Tu viendras manger avec nous à la pause ? »

« Comme tous les jours. »

Je souris. J'avais pris l'habitude de préparer ou d'acheter un bento pour nous quatre. Shaolan aimait ma cuisine quant à Kurogane … il trouvait sa « mangeable ». J'admirais réellement mes deux meilleurs amis. Je pouvais compter sur eux à tous moments c'est pas comme sur mon cousin.

« Euh dis … » dis-je génée.

« Oui ? »

« Essaye de convaincre Kuropon. »

Il me sourit. J'aimais voir son sourire, son tendre sourire… Il était si beau, j'étais heureuse car avec Kurorin et moi, Shaolan n'hésitait pas à sourire alors qu'avec les autres, il restait impassible ou du moins, il ne montrait pas ses émotions.

Lana nous observait sans dire un seul mot, dévorant Shaolan du regard. Elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, j'étais au courant et elle laissait aussi transparaître cela. Mais je m'opposais à ce qu'elle réessaye avec lui. Je suis peut-être égoïste quand j'y pense mais elle a eu ce courage que moi-même aujourd'hui je n'ai pas encore. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse à nouveau. J'aimais Shaolan et pourtant je le méprisais parfois pour son comportement : utiliser les femmes ainsi ! Rha ça me fessait horreur car moi-même j'en étais une, enfin plutôt une adolescente comme la plupart de ses victimes.

Sans me répondre, Shaolan tourna les talons et courut vers la cour. Il savait où trouver mon cousin et d'ailleurs moi aussi quand il le fallait. Je restais là avec Lana qui fixait les moindres mouvements de ce dernier pour qui son cœur battait en silence. Je souris. Je savais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, moi aussi j'ai vécu ce qu'elle a vécu pendant 1 mois et même encore maintenant je le vis. Je la secouai légèrement afin qu'elle sorte de ses pensées. Je la regardais vivement sans dire un mot, rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds retombant joliment devant ses grands yeux verts. Elle était assez grande pour une fille et avait une silhouette élancée avec de longues jambes. Maintenant que j'y songe, nous avions quand même 2 ans de différence. Elle avait le même âge que Shaolan. En fait entre nous tous, j'étais la plus jeune et certainement la plus lourde mais je suis encore jeune et je débordais d'amour pour mon cousin qui ne me rendais vraiment pas la vie facile.

« Qu'es ce que tu nous as préparé aujourd'hui Mayuka ? »

Je sortis de ma rêverie et réfléchis. Je ne me souvenais même plus ce que j'avais préparé la veille.

« Euh ben … »

Elle rigola et me tira par le bras.

« On y va ? »

La sonnerie ne tarda pas à sonner. Lana m'accompagnait chaque matin à ma classe, ce n'est pas mon imbécile de cousin qui aurait fait ça, non ce n'est vraiment pas son genre, pas du tout. Il préférait sûrement échanger des derniers baisers à son fanclub si je puis dire. Rien que d'y penser j'avais envie d'étrangler une ou deux fans mais à quoi ça me servirait ? D'une part, ça me défoulerait c'est certain mais de d'une autre part, c'est Kurorin que j'aurais sur le dos après et cela, je ne le veux pour rien au monde !

« On se retrouve à midi ? » me dit-elle tout en prenant la direction de sa classe. Je ne répondis pas car ça me semblait évident. Je me retourna et entra dans ma classe. Je m'installa à ma place près de la fenêtre et me tu, regardant par la fenêtre. Shaolan et Kurogane avait gym justement aujourd'hui, les deux premières heures de la matinée alors que moi j'avais chimie. J'avais vraiment horreur de ce cours. Faut dire que les cours ce n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé. J'avais d'énormes problèmes de concentration, non pas que je pensais à autre chose en cours enfin parfois oui mais je ne sais pas en fait c'est ce que m'a dit mon médecin. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas de très bons résultats mais je travaillais beaucoup chez moi en rentrant des cours.

Le cours commença. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et je regardais les 1 ères jouer au basket.

« J'ai envie de passer la soirée avec Kurorin ! Ca fait 8 nuits qu'il n'est pas rentré. Que dois-je faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à nouveau à moi ? » songeais-je.

Le professeur s'approcha de mon banc et le tapa avec le bout de sa latte en métal, ce qui me fit sursauter.

« Mayuka San, si c'est pour dormir, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! »

« Hé bien, j'ai bien songer à ne pas venir aujourd'hui car entre nous, j'avais pas vraiment envie de voir votre tête aujourd'hui. »

« Quelle maturité ! »

« Vous trouvez aussi ? »

Il me désigna la porte. J'avais compris, pas besoin de faire un dessin, je devais à nouveau passer par la case départ. Je pris mes affaires et je suis sortie. Je n'avais pas voulu lui répondre comme ça, ça sortait tout seul, je n'arrivais pas à clore ma bouche. Enfin, tant mieux, le cours m'ennuyais au plus au point et j'allais pouvoir faire un petit tour vers la cour ou jouais encore Shaolan et Kurogane.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers le bureau du directeur, celui-ci commençait à avoir l'habitude de me voir le jeudi matin. Quant au prof de chimie, il ne pouvait pas me voir et à chaque fois que j'osais me perdre dans mes pensées il me dérangeait. Je suis certaine qu'il n'attend que ça. Je n'avais aucuns ennuis avec les autres professeurs mis à part avec celui-là. Je fulminait lui lançant dans ma tête toutes les insultes possible et imaginables qui me venait à l'esprit quand je sortis de ma rêverie en voyant la belle porte de marbre sur laquelle était afficher une pancarte avec le nom du directeur : Nanako. Je frappai très légèrement à la porte. Légèrement, oui mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. Mon professeur de chimie avait très certainement dû l'avertir de mon arrivée. Il était toujours accroché à son téléphone celui là et quand tu avais le malheur d'oublier de mettre le tien en silencieux, c'était la fin du monde. Vraiment …

« Entrez ! »

J'entrais. La pièce était assez sombre. Les volets étaient rabaissés, une lampe de bureau éclairait la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Un homme, un cigare en bouche était assis sur un fauteuil de cuir. Il me dévisagea un moment avant de déposer son cigare dans son cendrier.

« Sanshuu San ! »

Il connaissait mon nom, mon visage. Il me désigna un fauteuil dans lequel je m'assis.

« J'ai eut votre professeur au téléphone. Hé bien, vous lui avez encore manquer de respect. Combien de remarques vais-je devoir vous mettre pour que vous cessiez vos gamineries ? »

Je ne disais rien. Qu'est ce que je disais, mon professeur lui avait bien annoncé comme à chaque fois. J'avais bien penser ne pas venir et observer les garçons jouer dehors mais finalement, j'ai bien fait de ne pas m'écouter.

« Ne soyez pas muette ! »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Mais vous êtes tout le temps désolée. Qu'est ce que ça changes pour moi hein ? Si vous ne changez pas votre comportement vis-à-vis de votre professeur, je vais devoir prendre des mesures drastiques qui ne risquent pas de vous plaire ainsi qu'à votre tuteur Kurogane Nakamura.

Mon regard s'illumina rien qu'à la prononciation de son nom. Mon cœur se mis soudainement a accéléré. Je l'aimais si fort que j'aurais pu en mourir mais je n'avais aucunes envies suicidaires !

« Bien, monsieur. »

Je me levai et m'inclinai devant lui. J'étais soudainement très nerveuse. Que dirait Kurogane si j'étais virée de l'établissement ? Ils me tuerait c'est certain et mes parents avec qui je garde contact en feraient de même. D'ailleurs, s'ils avaient su que je sortais avec Kurogane, j'aurais due rentrée depuis bien longtemps !

Je sortis de son bureau et me dirigea comme à mon habitude vers la salle d'étude. Pour la rejoindre, il fallait passer par la cour. Cette pensée me remontait le moral. Je me mis soudainement à courir et à ma grande surprise Kurogane était sur le côté. Il avait certainement du changer les équipes et quelle chance pour moi, il avait jouer en premier. Je m'approchais de lui d'un pas rapide et lui cacha les yeux avec mes mains avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il attrapa mon poignet et le tira violement vers lui. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ça et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le faire.

« Ce n'est que toi ! »

« Comment ça que moi ? »

« Laisse tomber ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu t'es encore fais virer du cours ? »

Je baissai le visage d'une façon honteuse.

« Tu le ferai pas exprès parce que tu sais que j'ai sport le jeudi matin ? »

« Ben non mais … »

« Il y a pas de mais qui tienne ! »

Qu'est ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Il était incroyablement de mauvaise humeur. Avait-il passé une sale nuit avec une fille ? Lui avait-t-on fait un mauvais coup ? Je n'osais pas lui demander et rien que de penser qu'il n'avait pas passé cette nuit avec moi, ça me fessait de la peine. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui et me força à sourire un instant.

« Dis Kurorin … Tu voudrais pas qu'on passe la soirée en amoureux pour une fois ? »

« Non ! Je sors avec Marika ce soir. Et puis, arrête de m'appeler avec des surnoms aussi débile, tu n'as plus 10 ans ! »

C'était trop. En plus de sortir avec une fille ce soir, il me traitait comme une gamine. Je me suis levé, et lui ait retourné une gifle avant de m'enfuir en courant vers la salle d'étude.


	3. Chapter 3 Rompe Mayuka !

**Chapitre III : « Rompe Mayuka ! »**

La pause du midi, enfin ! C'était mon moment préféré de la journée. En général nous étions tous les quatre. Kurorin, Shaolan, Lana et moi. Je sortis du cours de mathématique, mon sac à dos à la main et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre afin de rejoindre mes amis. Je sortis du bâtiment et marcha normalement vers notre endroit où nous avions pris l'habitude de se rassembler. C'était un endroit calme et banal, dans le fond de la cour. Au moins personne ne nous dérangeait là. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'arrivai enfin à l'endroit de rendez-vous. Kurogane attendait tout seul adosser à un arbre, les bras croisés. Il fixait le terrain de foot que l'on voyait derrière les arbres.

« Kurorin ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et me fusilla du regard. Je compris de suite pourquoi. L'appeler ainsi le dérangeait mais c'était devenu une manie chez moi. Je m'approchais de lui avec le sourire.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ca se voit pas ? Je t'attends tiens. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Sans me répondra il m'attrapa au niveau du poignet et me tira vers lui. Son geste était brusque mais à la fois doux.

« Tant qu'il n'y a personne … »

Il ne finis pas sa phrase qu'il m'embrassa tendrement. Je sentis mon cœur se nouer. J'étais heureuse. Ca fessait trois jours qu'il ne m'avait plus embrassé, ça fessait trois jours que je le voyais à peine. Il passait énormément de temps avec des filles et ça me rendait dingue. Shaolan avait réussit à le convaincre. Je ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser. « Merci Shao ! » pensais-je. Il mis fin à notre baiser entendant les élèves sortir. Je ne dis rien et installa notre pique-nique au sol.

Shaolan sortit de sa cachette. Depuis le début il était là mais ne s'était pas montré. Il souriait, il était content pour moi. Il enleva ses chaussures et se mis en tailleur sans rien dire. Ce fut au tour de Lana d'arriver. Elle avait elle aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres et comme Shaolan s'assit à son aise par terre. Kurogane lui, semblait regarder partout, espérant que personne ne l'ai vu m'embrasser.

Finalement, nous nous mîmes tous à manger. Kurogane et Shaolan se fessait des signes avec les yeux. Certainement une nouvelle proie alors que moi et Lana nous mangions en nous regardant, n'osant commencer la conversation. Finalement je me lançai :

« Alors, dis-moi … Je n'ai pas eut le temps ce matin de te poser la question mais ce garçon d'hier, qui es ce ? »

Lana rougie. Alors que Kurorin soupira et reporta son attention sur ses prochaines victimes.

« Hé bien, c'est juste un camarade de classe. »

« Ah oui ? En tout cas il vachement bien foutu. » lui dis-je en regardant avec amusement Kurogane qui n'avait pas apprécier ma remarque mal placée.

« Oui, je trouve aussi ! » finit-elle par me répondre.

Mon cousin soupira à nouveau, me posant un dernier regard sombre avant de déposer son onigiri et se relever afin d'enfiler ses chaussures et mettre les voiles.

« Tu ne termines pas ? »

« Non, j'ai pas envie. »

« Elles ne sont pas bonnes ? »

« Tu les as trop cuites, elles ont un sale goût ! »

Je ne dis rien et le regarda s'éloigner. Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait fait de la peine mais ce n'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois. Lana me regarda avec un regard intense et rageur envers mon cousin.

« Ne l'écoute pas ma Mayu, elles sont très bonnes ! » me dit Shaolan, pour me réconforté. Il était le premier a apprécier ma cuisine et même si il ne la trouvait pas toujours réussie ne disait rien. Je lui souris, un rien réconforté et finis mon plat. Shaolan finit par se lever et remis à son tour ses chaussures.

« Bon hé bien je vais rejoindre ton grognon de cousin. A tout à l'heure. »

Je le rattrapa par la main avant qu'il ne part.

« Shaolan, je ne rentrerais pas avec vous ce soir. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Nous serons peut-être plus là quand tu rentreras. »

« Je sais mais j'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

« Bien. »

Shaolan tourna les talons et partis les mains dans les poches vers la piscine. Lana, elle, finit à son tour de manger et m'aida à ranger notre pique-nique. Je la regardais avec le sourire.

« Mayu … »

« Oui ? »

Elle me prit la main et me regarda tristement. Puis dis d'un ton presque menaçant.

« Rompe avec lui ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu va te briser si tu continue comme ça ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il se sert de toi ? »

Je baissai la tête. Elle n'avait pas tord, je le savais et je commençais déjà à briser ma vie. Mais je l'aimais, oui je l'aimais si fort et personne ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit.

« Non, je peux pas. »

« Mayu … »

« Je sais que Kurogane n'est pas un mec parfait. Je ne lui demande d'ailleurs pas de l'être. Je connais ses qualités comme ses défauts et quand tu les connais tu ne peux que l'aimer. Je sais que je ne l'intéresse plus mais si il ne rompe pas lui-même c'est bien pour quelque chose tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Moi je dis que c'est juste pour tirer son coup quand il a personne d'autre. »

Elle avait dis ça tellement naturellement que je me figea. Et si elle avait raison ? Il est vrai que Kurogane ne rentrait plus à la maison mais je ne pouvais y croire. Pourquoi il m'aurait embrassé tout à l'heure alors ? Je finissais par douter, je ne savais pas qui croire. Moi ou ma meilleure amie ? Elle me regardait avec un regard rageur qui très vite se fit doux. Je sentais mes larmes arrivées. Je me battait intérieurement pour les retenir mais c'est elles qui triomphèrent de moi. Elle me serra dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux mi-longs châtains.

« Excuse moi Mayu, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. »

« Pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est moi qui suis aveugle. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore ... »

Elle sourit et releva mon visage pour me tendre un mouchoir.

« Je t'admire tu sais. Malgré ce que tu endures tu ne te défiles pas. J'ai été lâche d'avoir quittée Shaolan. »

« Justement, c'est tout l'inverse. C'est toi qui as eut le courage de dire non à ça. Moi, je ne suis qu'une marionnette dont Kurogane s'amuse à tiré les ficelles. »

Je soupira et regarda le ciel puis j'essuyais enfin mes larmes.

« Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! »

Je sentis un regard plein de questions se poser sur moi mais sans rien dire, je me leva et attrapa mon sac pour rejoindre Kurogane. Lana me regarda hésitante mais finis par me suivre.


	4. Chapter 4 Un étrange garçon

**Chapitre IV : « Un étrange garçon. »**

J'avais pris mes affaires et était partie à la recherche de Kurogane. Je savais très bien où il était. Là où il y avait des filles, je trouverais mon cousin. Je soupirais. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'allais à sa recherche. Enfin si, je voulais savoir pourquoi il existait un « nous ». Je voulais savoir si il m'aimait encore ou même si il ne m'aimait plus. Je voulais comprendre cette situation que je vivais et qui devenais réellement insupportable. Plusieurs fois j'avais songée à rentrer chez moi, à Kyoto mais je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Je connaissais mes parents et si je rentrais, ils me poseraient pleins questions voyant mon état. Si ils savaient que l'homme qui m'avait fait perdre ma virginité était mon cousin, si il savait que je l'aimais à en pleurer, ils réagiraient très mal. Ils me tueraient même et peut-être qu'ils me renieraient. Ma mère était catholique et croyait en sa religion dur comme fer. Comment réagirait-elle ? Je m'imagine déjà tout son baratin du genre que je n'irais jamais au paradis, que ma foi était en jeu, que je suis un démon qui trahissait le père fondateur et je ne sais quels autres propos dépourvus de sens. Je n'étais pas catholique et même si je l'avais été, qu'es ce que ça aurais changer à mes sentiments ?

Je m'arrêta en chemin, le terrain de basket n'était plus très loin. Dans mon établissement, le basket était très à la mode, alors que dans d'autres, c'était le foot ou le volley. J'observais de loin le terrain, tentant d'apercevoir Kurogane mais ne le voyant pas je me décida de reprendre ma route.

« Mayu ! »

Lana me suivait depuis le début. En vérité je m'en doutais un peu. Elle devait très certainement se dire que tout ça était de sa faute. Pas vraiment … Un jour ou l'autre je l'aurais fait de toute façon. Je me tourna alors vers elle pour l'attendre.

« Tu sais Mayu … je ne sais pas ce que tu va lui dire, lui demander mais sache que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Je le sais bien. » lui dis-je avec le sourire.

Finalement, elle s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait que mon bonheur … Moi aussi, je le voulais ce bonheur …

« J'y vais. »

Elle me regarda avec un sourire et m'enlaça. Je savais qu'elle était avec moi et qu'elle voulait aussi que tout s'arrête, que je vive une relation normale. Faut le dire, qui voudrait d'une relation comme la mienne ? J'avais beau aimée mon cousin, je n'acceptais pas ce qu'il me fessait et pourtant je me devais de m'y soumettre. M'y soumettre ? Peut-être mais je n'étais pas prête de me laisser facilement vaincue. J'allais me battre pour l'avoir. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aimais ! J'étais prête à tout pour le séduire !

Je repris ma route et arriva enfin au terrain de basket. A mon grand étonnement, Shaolan y était seul. Non, il n'y avait pas de Kurogane à l'horizon. Je m'avançai vers lui et l'interrogeai.

« Où est mon cousin ? »

« Il est parti par là bas avec cinq types » me répondit-il en me désignant le couloir des 4 ème.

« Des garçons ? Ah bon ? »

J'étais vraiment étonnée, ce n'était pas son genre.

« Je sais pas mais je le sens mal … »

« Hein, qu'es ce que tu veux dire Shaolan ? »

Il attrapa ma main et me tira vers le couloir où était partis son ami. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Kurogane se battre avec cinq types. Enfin se battre … Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'en ramassait. Mais pourquoi ? Je restai là sans bouger. Qu'es ce qu'une « minette » comme dirais Kuropon pouvait faire dans une baston « d'hommes ». Shaolan s'en mêla. Il cernait le problème et alla se battre aux côtés de son meilleur ami. J'observais la scène pensive. J'en avais même oublier la véritable raison du pourquoi j'étais venue jusqu'ici. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passais et certainement qu'ils ne s'en vanteraient pas. Si je voulais savoir je devrais le demander à Shaolan. Pourquoi est ce que je savais tout par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un ? Pourquoi es ce que mon copain ne me partagerais pas ses ennuis, c'est secret et même un peu de son temps ? Jusqu'où notre relation allait allée ? Ca devenait vraiment n'importe quoi et ça, je le savais depuis longtemps.

Finalement, les types partirent et Shaolan aida Kurogane qui apparemment avait eut des blessures assez douloureuses. Remarquant cela, j'accouru et l'épaula aussi. Il avait le nez en sang et ne disait rien.

« Je vous laisse un peu à deux, Kuro. »

Sans que personne n'ait le temps de répondre, Shaolan partit. Pourquoi nous laissait-il seuls ? Je ne savais pas ce qui lui passait dans la tête mais en tout cas cette solitude m'arrangeait grandement.

« Je suppose que tu ne va rien m'expliquer pas vrai ? »

« Exacte, ça ne te regard pas. »

Je soupirais et avec le mouchoir que m'avais tendu Lana tout à l'heure, j'essuyais le sang sur son visage. Mon cousin avait sa fierté et ça depuis toujours. Déjà petit il se battait souvent. C'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre. Faut dire aussi que je n'ai pas assisté à toutes ses batailles. Lui et moi n'habitions pas la même ville. Je vivais à Kyoto alors que lui vivait à la capitale ; Tokyo. Et malgré cette distance nous nous voyons une fois par mois pour un dîner de famille. Je ne suis tombée amoureuse de lui qu'il y a 2 ans. Au début, j'ai refusé de me l'avouer mais finalement, j'en suis arrivée là. Je dois avouer que j'étais fier d'avoir eut ce que je voulais enfin au début car pour ce qu'il me donne en échange de mon amour, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se vanter.

« Rha lâche moi, je suis pas un gosse. Fais plutôt attention à toi. »

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Il soupiras puis se dégagea de mes bras et voulu sortir du couloir pour rejoindre la cour.

« Attend ! »

« Qu'es ce que tu as encore ? T'es lourde tu sais ! »

Ces mots me firent le même effet que la foudre. Je lui attrapa la main et baissa la tête.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus hein ? »

Il secoua la tête exaspéré et pris mon menton entre ses doigts.

« Imbécile. » me dit-il avant de me planter là.

Voyant Kurogane sortir du bâtiment, Lana accouru a ma rencontre. Elle me trouva assise sur l'escalier.

« Alors ? » me demanda t-elle intéressée. Je leva mon regard vers elle et me força à sourire.

« J'ai oublier de lui demander … J'estimais que c'était pas le moment. Je lui demanderais ce soir. »

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda sans rien dire. Je ne cessais de sourire bêtement sans raison. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comme j'arrivais même a me forcée. « Imbécile ? » Je suis vraiment une imbécile ? Qu'es ce que ça voulait dire ça ? « Enfin tu le comprend » ou bien « mais non » … ? Je ne savais pas dans quel sens tourné cette phrase mais j'étais persuadée que c'était la première solution.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit et me sortie de mes pensées. Je me levai alors et avec un grand sourire je tendis ma main à mon amie.

« On y va ? »

Elle attrapa ma main et me pris par les épaules. J'étais soulagée qu'elle soit là. Même sans rien me dire, elle arrivait toujours à me redonner le sourire. En tout cas, une chose est certaine, je ne la laisserais pas ressortir avec mon meilleur ami, non ça jamais ! Je l'aimais seulement qu'il fasse à nouveau du mal à ma meilleure amie, je ne le voulais pas.

Arrivée en classe, un de mes camarades de classe, Huang s'approcha de moi. Lui et moi on était pas très proche en fait c'est surtout que dans ma classe, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis.

« Ton cousin c'est encore battu aujourd'hui ? »

Je le regardai avec étonnement. Comment savait-il que c'était mon cousin ? Je n'en avais parlé à personne pourtant …

« Tu le connais ? »

« C'est une longue histoire mais on va dire que oui et non. »

Je ne comprenais vraiment rien m'enfin je m'assis à ma place le regardant avec insistance avant de lui répondre en soupirant.

« Ouais … et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! »

« Tu ne t'entend pas avec ton cousin ? »

« Pas trop … on est totalement différent en fait. »

« Ah ouais ? Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de sortir avec ! »

Je me relevai était. Comment il savait tout ça celui là ? Je ne le connaissais même pas. Je connaissais son prénom et son nom et c'était tout.

« Qu'es ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Et puis fiches moi la paix. » lui hurlais-je.

Ma remarque ne semblait même pas l'avoir blessé. Au contraire il souriait étrangement. Mais qui était ce jeune garçon ? Et comment connaissait-il mon cousin ? Je sens que les ennuis vont pas tarder à me tomber dessus …


	5. Chapter 5 C'est fini !

**Chapitre V : « C'est fini ? »**

Enfin, la journée était finie et j'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Enfin pas de suite, je devais d'abord aller me chercher un nouveau journal intime. J'avais terminé le mien avant-hier et je n'avais eut le temps de m'en acheter un autre. J'étais consciente que rien que pour ça, je raterais peut-être Kurogane ce soir mais c'était tellement important pour moi. Il y avait certaines choses que je ne pouvais pas dire et il me suffisait donc de les écrire pour me sentir un peu mieux.

Lana m'avait attendu à la sortie des cours. Je n'avais dis à personne ce que je comptais faire. Qui ça intéressait de toute façon ? C'est pas comme-ci j'avais un rendez-vous avec un mec …

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagnes ? »

« Non ça va, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule … »

« D'accord, ben on se vois demain ? »

« Oui. »

Je la saluai de la main avant de prendre le chemin menant à la librairie. J'étais pensive. Oui, je ne fessais que pensé à Huang. Je voulais vraiment en savoir plus. Il était plutôt du genre discret et banal. Un mec à lunettes avec des cheveux noir comme on en voit tous les jours. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à lui. Enfin, je suppose que j'allais bien finir par le savoir. J'étais une grande curieuse. Je n'aurais cas le demander à Kuro et si il ne veut pas ben à Shao, il n'y aura pas trop le choix.

J'arrivai enfin à la librairie et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise que d'y voir Huang. « Rha mais qu'es ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? » pensais-je « Quel hasard très hasardeux, vraiment ! » Je fis demi tour, le voir me rendais vraiment très nerveuse. Il sortis du magasin et m'interpella.

« Mayuka San !»

« Merde … » pensais-je. Je continuai ma route en fessant la sourde oreille. Après ce qui c'est passé cette après-midi, j'avais le pressentiment que ce type allait foutre la merde et j'ignore pourquoi. Mon sixième sens peut-être ?

« Mayuka San ! »

Il persistait. Ca m'énervait que finalement je me retournai vers lui en grognant.

« Qu'es ce que tu me veux ? »

« Rien de spécial, je t'ai vu et je me disais que ça serai sympa de te raccompagner. »

« Non merci, je ne comptais pas rentrée. »

Non mais il n'est pas bien ce type ? Il croyait me raccompagner ? Laissez moi rire.

« Tu allais faire les courses ? »

« Ouais … si on veux. »

« Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Rha mais quel pot de colle ce type ! Qu'es ce qu'il me voulait. C'est dingue, ça fait 2 mois et demi que je suis dans cette classe et c'est maintenant qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

« Ben euh si tu veux … » lui dis-je avec un faux sourire. J'espèrais qu'après ça il me laisserais tranquille et puis, j'allais pouvoir lui poser directement les questions que je me posais depuis tout à l'heure.

« Euh … Huang … c'est comme ça que tu t'apelles ? »

Il me sourit. Finalement, il n'était pas si moche que ça. Je secouai vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Je devais en savoir plus sur la relation qu'il avait avec mon cousin.

« En fait, tu m'as dis connaître Kurogane mais tu ne m'as pas expliquer comment … »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir hein ? »

« Ben c'est mon cousin, ça m'intéresse vois-tu. »

« Je te propose un marché. »

J'écarquillais vivement les yeux. « Un marché » ? Houlala dans quoi j'allais m'embarquée ?

« D'accord, et c'est quoi ton marché ? »

« Tu sors avec moi et je t'explique tout ! »

« Non mais ça va pas ? »

Il se mit à rire. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de marrant ? Il se foutait de moi en disant ça j'espère.

« Je rigolais. »

Ah … Il m'avait fait peur cet imbécile, j'y ait cru ! Il avait l'air si sérieux.

« C'est quoi alors ton marché ? »

« Hé bien … laisses tomber et puis c'est une trop longue histoire ! »

« Déconnes pas Huang ! Dis le moi ! »

« Tu aimes ton cousin ? »

Je le regardai méchamment. Il est bête ce type ou il le fait expret ? Je ne vais pas sortir avec mon cousin si je ne l'aimais pas. Mais qu'es ce qu'il a dans le crâne ce débilos ? J'affichais alors un sourire sadique et dis :

« Peut-être, peut-être pas … Ca dépend mon humeur. » puis je redevins normal et lui dis presque en l'agressant.

« Bon, c'est pas fini cet interrogatoire ? Ca ne m'amuse pas du tout ! »

« Ah désolé. »

Je soupirais. Décidément j'aurais pas du aller chercher aujourd'hui mon journal. Non ce n'est même pas ça. J'aurais juste pas du me lever aujourd'hui oui ! Huang me fessait tourner en rond, Kurogane ne m'aimait pas, mon prof de chimie qui me fessait vraiment chier. Pffff mais quelle journée de merde. Bon, moi faut que je me sorte de ce foutoir, ce type est pas très net !

« Oh mais c'est qu'il se fait déjà tard … »

« Mais tes courses ? »

« Ah oui … mes courses … Bon ben je te laisses Huang, on m'attend à la maison. »

« Ah bon ? Shaolan et Kurogane ne sortent pas aujourd'hui ? »

Rha mon Dieu, je vais le tuer ce type. « Je le sais qu'ils sortent ce soir, tu me prend pour une idiote ? C'est qui de nous deux qui sort avec s'il te plait ? » songeais-je. Quand soudain … je m'exclamai. Je n'avais pas fait attention mais ce Huang était très au courant, bien trop.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Moi ? Mais je ne sais rien, je supposais. Ils ont une tête de fêtard c'est tout. »

« Euh Huang … »

« Oui ? »

« Tu te foutrais pas de moi là ? »

« Non pourquoi … »

« Tu sais beaucoup de choses et je ne trouve pas ça normal. Tu vas te décider de tout me dire ? »

« Alors accepte mon marché ! »

« Mais tu m'as pas dis c'était quoi. »

« Ben peut importe, accepte et je te dis ce que c'est après ? »

Je le dévisageai longuement. Si il ne me disait pas ce qu'était son marché tout de suite c'est que j'allais très certainement refuser.

« Tant pis. Bon salut. »

Je me mis à courir pour le semer. Quant à lui, il resta planté là comme un perdu, on aurait dit qu'il s'y attendait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mauvais pressentiment que je ressentais depuis le début ne fessait que s'intensifié.

15 minutes plus tard, j'arrivai à notre appartement, j'ouvrit la porte et m'affala dans le hall, épuisée. J'avais couru jusqu'ici, et comme je n'étais pas une grande sportive, les longues distances m'épuisaient relativement vite.

« Mayu ? »

Je leva les yeux et remarqua Shaolan, assis sur le canapé, un magazine en main. J'étais rentrée en tout hâte que je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était là. Il se leva et vint me relever.

« Tu es épuisée, qu'es ce que tu as fais ? »

« Un peu de sport ! » Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me croire. J'avais horreur du sport sauf du volley et ça il le savait. Tous les vendredi après midi, il fallait me traîner pour aller en sport. J'avais horreur de ça.

« T'es au régime ? » dit-il avec humour et un grand sourire. De ma main, je lui frappai l'arrière de crâne avec douceur mais ce dernier laissa échapper un petit « Aïe » avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tiens, où est Kurogane ? »

« Dans sa douche. »

« Je vois … Vous sortez ce soir non ? »

« Il sort, moi, je reste. J'ai une rédaction à faire pour demain. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ce soir, je n'allais pas être seule. Très vite mon sourire s'effaça pour laisser transparaître une pointe de tristesse. Je n'allais pas passer la soirée seule c'est certain mais mon cousin lui ne serai pas là. J'aurais préféré que ce soit l'inverse entre nous. C'est cruelle ce que je pense et je le sais mais j'étais heureuse quand même.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? »

« Un tofu frit ? »

« Dans ce cas, ça te dérange pas si je vais l'acheter ? Parce que je me sens pas encore capable de … »

Il me sourit. Ca me fessait littéralement fondre. J'aimais mon meilleur ami vraiment très fort, d'une amitié si forte que mon cœur s'emballait presque.

« J'irais les chercher. »

« Ha mais non Shaolan, je peux y aller, avance dans ta réd …»

Il dépossa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et secoua la tête avec toujours ce sourire tendre. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux ambre. Nous ne disions plus rien. Quand soudain de la salle de bain, nous entendions un grand vacarme suivit d'injures. Nous rigolions tous les deux. Kurogane avait encore certainement cassé la porte de la douche. Ca fessait déjà 3 fois. Je me sentais bien finalement, je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient plus réciproques mais je n'avais pas envie de pleurer. Non, j'avais envie de rester à leurs côtés. Soudain, Shaolan se pencha lentement vers moi. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer je ne sais pourquoi et je fermis les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je les ré ouvrit et Shaolan me tendis une plume.

« Tiens, tu avais ça dans les cheveux. »

Je rougie. Qu'est ce que j'avais pensé ? J'étais certaine qu'il allait m'embrasser et je dois avouer que je n'attendais que ça.

« Ah euh … merci. » je me força à sourire. J'étais extrêmement embarrassée. J'apprends que mon copain n'a plus de sentiments pour moi et je me jette déjà sur mon meilleur ami ? Qu'elle genre de fille suis-je pour tourner la page aussi rapidement ? Ce pourrait-il que je tombe amoureuse de mon meilleur ami maintenant ? Non je ne peux pas ! Ca reviendrait au même, il me tromperait aussi. Je ne voulais plus se genre de relations !

« Qu'es ce que vous foutez par terre ? »

Je sortis de mes pensées et je vis Kurogane en serviette dans le salon. Je souris et le dévora des yeux. Il avait ses cheveux noir dégoulinant, sa peau mat qui reluisait avec la lumière de la lampe. Son torse était à nu. Il était vraiment bien foutu. Non plus que ça, il était parfait. Enfin physiquement en tout cas parce que le reste ce n'était pas la perfection hein ?

Shaolan se releva et me tendis la main.

« Rien de spécial on parlaient. »

J'acquiesçais de la tête. Voir mon cousin me fessait soudainement très mal. Tous ce que je voulais en ce moment, c'était me blottir dans ses bras encore mouiller et lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais après ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure au lycée, j'avais presque du mal de le regarder en face. Sans mot, je m'éloigna et alla dans la chambre.

« Du tofu frit ça te va pour manger Kuro ? »

« C'est elle qui cuisine ? »

« Non, on va les acheter. »

« Tant mieux, après le repas de midi, j'ai envie de manger un bon truc. »

Shaolan me regarda. J'avais tout entendu, normal, je n'avais pas fermer la porte. « C'est fini, c'est vraiment fini » voilà ce que je ne cessais de me répéter dans la tête.


	6. Chapter 6 Du Tofu frit monsieur ?

**Chapitre VI : « Du tofu frit monsieur ? »**

Je sortis de ma douche. Je n'étais pas rentrée très tard et comme aujourd'hui je me dispensais de cuisine, je pouvais prendre ma douche à mon aise. La serviette enroulée contre ma taille, je me regardais dans le miroir en soupirant. Ma figure avait pris une teinte pourpre, mes yeux étaient rouges. J'avais profité de cet instant pour pleurer. Je me sentais minable de pleurer comme une gamine mais ne le suis-je pas ? Oui je suis une gamine de 15 ans, qui est tombée folle amoureuse de son cousin et qui aujourd'hui pleurait de cette erreur. Je l'aimais en silence, puisque ce dernier me n'écoutait même plus. Seul Shaolan écoutait mes sentiments, des sentiments qui ne lui étaient même pas destinés mais que je devais partager. Il était toujours bien vaillant avec moi. Je ne comprenais pourquoi il me portais plus d'intérêt qu'à une autre. Il m'écoutait toujours lui. Parfois même il ne sortait pas pour rester avec moi. C'était rare mais c'était arrivé une ou deux fois avant. Il y a des périodes comme ça où l'on ne va pas bien et je suis en plein dedans. Enfin c'était compréhensible aussi. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Vivre avec mon cousin, c'était devenu depuis ce soir pénible. Enfin vivre ? Pour ce qu'il restait à la maison. Je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire pour le lit au moins.

La buée commençait lentement à recouvrir toute la glace que je finis par ne plus me voir. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Je me méprisais d'être aussi fragile. Je me laissais torturer, je le savais en plus et pourtant je ne fessais rien pour changer ma situation. Je me sentais vraiment mal dans ma peau. En classe, je n'avais quasiment aucun ami. Tous me regardaient bizarrement sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Enfin ça ce n'était pas le plus important, si j'avais des amis en classe, je serai encore moins attentive que je ne l'étais déjà maintenant.

« Mayu ? J'y vais ! »

« Non, attend moi Shaolan, je viens avec toi ! »

« Dépêches toi, Kuro a faim. »

« Oui, oui … »

Je relâchai mes cheveux, encore mouillés pour les secouer et les attacher en queue de cheval. Nous en aurions pas pour très longtemps alors à quoi bon ? D'un geste, j'attrapais mes vêtements et les enfilais soigneusement. Un jean et un petit débardeur noir suffisait amplement pour ce genre de sortie. Je soupirais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais toute excitée d'y aller avec Shaolan. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à aller chercher des Tofu frit mais d'être en sa compagnie me réconfortait et en ce moment, j'en avais vraiment besoin !

« Je suis prête. »

Shaolan me regarda vivement, de haut en bas. Pourquoi, certainement parce que c'était la première qu'il me voyait avec les cheveux en queue de cheval. Il finit par sourire et me pris la main pour sortir. Kurogane nous regardait d'un air impuissant mais très vite se replongea dans son émission. Il se posait des questions. C'est vrai, il y avait de quoi, je me comportais bizarrement ce soir. J'avais simplement envie de penser a autre chose qu'au lendemain, je voulais passer ma soirée avec Shaolan et tant pis si Kurogane ne rentrerait pas ce soir, après tout, il m'avait bien fait comprendre que j'avais été une imbécile de croire qu'il m'aimait.

20 heures et quelques … voilà l'heure qu'il devait très certainement être. Il fessait très frai. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris une veste ! Shaolan et moi, marchions main dans la main dans les quartiers déserts du coin perdu où était notre appartement. C'était la première fois que Shaolan se comportait comme ça avec moi. Il était si tendre tout d'un coup, enfin, je ne voulais dire par là qu'il 'était brute mais qu'il était vraiment intentionné. Ca me réconfortait et ça me fessait du bien. En ce moment, je n'avais que des remords. Avoir suivit Kurogane à Hong Kong était peut-être pas la meilleur chose que j'avais faite dans ma vie mais j'y avais rencontré Shaolan et Lana. Ici, j'étais loin de mes parents et ce n'était pas plus mal. Ma mère nous rabachais moi et mon père ses verset de la bible alors que mon père, finissait par sombrer dans l'alcoolisme. Je me demande si ils n'ont pas finis par divorcer. Mon père ne fessait que me dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il voulait refaire sa vie avec une autre femme. Décidément les hommes …

Ca fessait un moment qu'on marchaient déjà, ça fessait un moment que je ne disais rien, plongée dans mes pensées. Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Je fus surprise sur le moment, moi qui continuais de marcher, j'ai été tirée d'un coup vers l'arrière. Heureusement qu'il avait le réflexe de me rattrapé sinon c'était par terre que j'aurais fini la promenade.

« Tiens, couvre toi. »

Il m'avait enfilé sa veste. Elle était légère mais chaude et en plus elle sentait son odeur, une odeur vraiment très agréable. Je flottais dedans. J'étais plutôt petite de taille. Les manches recouvraient mes mains mais ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire j'adorais ça.

« Mais … et toi ? »

« Moi ? J'ai été intelligent, j'ai pris un sweater et une veste. »

Je lui souris. Il était trop gentil. Pourquoi était-il devenu comme mon cousin ? Cette réputation qu'il essayait de se faire ne lui allait pas du tout, c'était stupide ce qui fessait alors qu'il pouvait être si doux avec les autres. Je suis certaine qu'il pourrait se trouver une petite amie qui prendrait soin de lui. Oui, plus que certaine ! Ca me rendait triste qu'il ait fini comme mon cousin. Si il n'était pas comme ça j'aurais tenter ma chance. Je secoua vivement la tête. Je suis méprisante ! Que suis-je réellement comme fille pour penser des choses pareilles ? De plus, je connaissais les sentiments de ma meilleure amie envers lui. Comment réagirait-elle si elle me voyait avec celui qu'elle aime ?

Nous avions repris notre marche depuis un petit moment. Shaolan chantonnais dans sa tête mais je reconnaissais la chanson qu'il se chantait pour lui-même. Moi-même j'aimais énormément cette chanson. Je me mis alors à la chanter à voix base. Surpris il tourna la tête vers moi et sourit. Avec moi il ne fessait que ça, il souriait encore et encore et chanta à son tour à voix plus haute.

**Donna muzukashii koto datte**

**Kitto kitto kotae ga aru**

**Donna ni nagaku tooi michi mo**

**Itsuka kanarazu tadori tsukeru**

Pendant le temps du refrain nous étions perdu dans les yeux de l'autre. Je sentais mon cœur battre si vite à en perdre le contrôle de ses battements. Je ressentais quelque chose de différent quand j'étais avec mon cousin. Oui, ce sentiment que j'éprouvais pour Shaolan est d'une autre nature, mais je ne sais de laquelle, enfin, pas encore.

« Mayuka ? »

Je sortis de ma rêverie quand il prononça mon prénom. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait plus appeler par mon prénom en entier.

« Oui … ? »

« Pourquoi es ce que tu es venue avec moi alors que tu aurais pu rester avec Kuro ? J'aurais traîné en route expret et tu le sais non ? »

Je baissais la tête. Il est vrai, j'y avais pensé mais je pensais que Kurorin et moi n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Une fois fini, les mots ne servent plus à rien en tout cas pas avec lui.

« Tu dois le savoir non, vous vous dites toujours tout. »

« Ben il m'a rien dit sur vous. »

J'arrêtai ma marche. Rien dis, vraiment ? Je me sentais mal tout d'un coup. Qu'est ce que j'allais lui répondre ? « Moi et Kuro c'est fini. » ? « Shaolan je t'aime ! » ? Je ne savais pas, tout était confus dans ma tête. Comment se pouvait-il que je tombe amoureuse de mon meilleur ami en une soirée, en quelques heures ? Ca me semblait impossible alors que j'avais mis des années avant d'aimer mon cousin.

Il s'arrêta alors à son tour et me fixa dans les yeux. Bien trop honteuse, je les détourna aussi vite pour regagner le sol.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Kurorin et moi … c'est fini Shaolan ! » dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Avant que je n'ai eut le temps de m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà dans ses bras à verser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ca se passait tellement vite que j'en attrapais des vertiges. Il ne me posait aucunes questions, il ne fessait que me comprendre. Comment fessait-il pour me comprendre d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'était engager que deux fois dans sa vie, deux fois qui furent de périodes courtes mais où il c'était donné à fond dans ces relations. Je le savais car il m'avait tout dis. Nous n'avions aucuns secrets, aucuns … excepté ceux qu'il partageait avec mon cousin.

« J'ai mal, Shaolan, si mal ! »

Il pris mon visage entre ses doigts afin de le remonter et comme auparavant déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres avant d'essuyer mes larmes de son autre main.

« Ne pleure plus. Ca me fait mal de te voir comme ça. »

Je le regardais avec admiration. Il était si calme et sur son visage transparaissait au tant de tristesse que sur le mien. J'essuyai alors mes yeux courageusement et lui pris la main me forçant à sourire avant de reprendre le chemin.

« Tu as raison. Ca n'en faut pas la peine n'est ce pas ? Je m'en doutais qu'il ne m'aimait plus depuis un moment. »

« Je ne pense pas Mayu … Vous avez certainement dû vous disputer. »

« Non, même pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je survivrais enfin je l'espère. »

« Tu devrais en parler avec lui ! »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Tu connais Kuro ! Quand quelque chose le lasse, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. »

« Peut-être mais je pense qu'il y a un mal entendu là dedans. »

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Essayait-il de me remonter le moral, de me redonner courage ou essayait-il de me dire que mon cousin m'aimait lui aussi ?

Je lui souris courageusement en me grattant d'un geste mignon l'arrière de la tête.

« Allons chercher ce Tofu frit sinon Kuro va encore râler et on sais comment il est quand il n'a rien avaler. »

« Oui ! »


	7. Chapter 7 Juste une nuit

**Chapitre VII : « Juste une nuit. »**

« Nous sommes rentrés ! »

« Ah quand même ! Qu'es que vous foutiez ? »

« Il y avait du monde. »

« Kurorin, viens à table c'est encore chaud ! »

Il se leva et poussa une chaise pour s'y asseoir. Shaolan fit de même et s'assit en face de lui. Il le regardait d'un air froid et méchant mais je n'y prêtai pas de réelle importance, enfin pas sur le moment. Finalement, je m'assis, une chaise à côté de Kuro. J'étais souriante. Cette promenade m'avait fait le plus grand bien et je me sentais à nouveau prête à me battre. Non, je ne pouvais pas abandonner aussi rapidement !

Personne ne parlait, il n'y avait pas un bruit, enfin presque. Je regardais mon meilleur ami avec le sourire mais il ne semblait pas prêter attention à moi. Non, il fixait d'un regard imposant Kurogane qui n'avait même pas fait attention.

« Ah c'était bon ! » s'exclama Kurogane qui se frappait légèrement le ventre.

« Oui … » finit par dire Shaolan en se levant.

« Je vais débarrasser ! »

Je pris les assiettes et partie en cuisine faire la vaisselle.

« Kuro ? »

« Ouais ? »

« C'est vrai que tu as laissé tomber Mayu ? »

« Hein ?

Shaolan le poussa légèrement pour passer et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

« Répond au moins. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dis mais faut pas croire toutes ses conneries. »

« Tu t'entends ? C'est ta cousine bordel ! »

« Oui justement et ma copine, j'en parles comme je veux ! »

Shaolan soupira et finis par ne plus rien dire. Il se contrôlait intérieurement. Il avait réellement envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure mais il évitait les ennuis. Après tout si nous étions toujours ensemble il n'y avait pas besoin d'en arriver là.

Kurogane se laissa tomber dans le canapé aux côtés de Shaolan et lui tapa l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire maladroit.

« J'oses même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire pour que tu sois comme ça. »

« Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de te le dire. Ca restera entre moi et ta copine comme tu dis. »

« Merci de m'épargniez, les peines de cœur m'on toujours ennuyées. »

Shaolan le fusilla du regard. Il ne supportait pas qu'il se montre aussi insensible envers moi. Les autres, il s'enfoutait mais pas moi !

Je sortis de la cuisine, avec le sourire et une lavette en main. Je les regardais tous les deux assis à regarder la TV. Malgré ce que je vivais, malgré ma séparation douloureuse, j'étais certainement la plus heureuse de toutes ses filles en ce moment. Je frottais la table en fixant l'horloge. 21 heure 15 et Kurogane était encore là. J'espérais malgré moi qui ne sorte pas ce soir mais j'en demandais certainement beaucoup.

Shaolan se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de moi avec le sourire.

« Tu as des devoirs Mayu ? »

J'hochai la tête avec le sourire.

« Oui, mathématique et toi Shaolan, elle porte sur quoi ta rédaction ? »

« Sur la puberté. »

J'éclatai de rire. Ca me fessait vraiment rire qu'il ait un sujet pareil. Je trouvais ça mignon.

« Et toi Kurorin, tu as aussi sur la puberté ? »

« Non, sur l'alcool moi … » dit-il en soupirant avant de se lever et d'éteindre la TV.

« Bon, moi j'y vais. »

Et voilà … il part, je m'y attendais aussi. Avant qu'il ne bouge, je lui avais déjà attrapé le bras et ça, sans réellement m'en rendre compte.

« Qu'es ce que tu me veux ? »

« Juste parler. Je te retiendrais pas, mais juste 5 minutes, sil te plait. » lui dis-je avec des yeux suppliants. J'espérais qu'il accepte.

Il soupira puis attrapa mon poignet pour me tirer jusqu'à la chambre et ferma la porte derrière nous avant de me regarder avec des yeux terrifiants.

« Comme ça c'est fini entre nous ? »

Je le regardai sans rien dire. C'était extrêmement bizarre qu'il dise ça ainsi après ce qu'il m'a dit au lycée tout à l'heure. Puis il se mit à rire.

« Tu es vraiment une imbécile ! »

« Et pourquoi ? Parce que moi au moins je t'aime ? » hurlais-je.

Il mit sa main sur ma bouche assez brusquement ce qui me fis légèrement mal puis je me tue.

« Pas besoin de gueuller, je suis pas sourd et puis si c'était pour me dire ça … J'ai pas trop mon temps vois-tu ? »

« Pour … pourquoi tu ne reviens même plus la nuit ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tomber alors si c'est plus intéressant d'aller voir ailleurs ? » dis-je prête a pleurer à la moindre difficultés.

« Il y a des chose que tu peux pas comprendre et qu'il ne me servirais à rien de t'expliquer. »

« Dis-moi ! Si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal dis le moi, tu sais bien que je changerais si il le faut ! »

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire étrange, un sourire qui laissait entrevoir ses dents. On aurait presque dis qu'il ricanait.

« Allez, à demain et ménage toi un peu, t'as une salle gueulle en ce moment. »

C'était trop, j'éclatai en sanglot cachant mon visage avec mes mains. Il avança prêt à sortir de la pièce.

« Kuro ! »

Il se retourna en grogant.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Embrasses-moi ! »

« J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

« Je m'enfiche ! Embrasses-moi ! C'est normal pour un couple non ? »

Il soupira puis s'exécuta. Son baiser était violent, laissant transparaître sa colère. Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, mon cœur battait si vite. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi toute ma vie. Très rapidement, mes bras vinrent entouré son cou et avec mon corps je le plaqua contre la porte. Je mis finalement fin à ce baiser qui en devenait brûlant et le regarda tendrement.

« Passes la nuit avec moi ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait de lui donner ainsi des ordres mais je le voulais vraiment.

« Je peux pas me décommander comme ça. Demain. »

« Non pas demain ! Pourquoi est ce que les autres passent avant moi ? Pourquoi hein ? »

« C'est un peu comme un grand dîner ma chérie. Il y a l'apéro et le dîner. Elles sont les amuses gueulles et toi le dîner. »

« Un dîner que tu ne savoures pas ! »

Il me regarda d'un air amusé essayer de contenir mes larmes. Il m'attrapa au poignet et me poussa sur le lit.

« Arrête d'être jalouse Mayu, tu va te faire mal à force. »

« C'est qui cette fois-ci ? »

« Une fille de ta classe. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Si t'étais moins coincer au pieu tu me verrai plus souvent. Allez salut. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, attrapa ses clefs et sortit de l'appartement en claquant encore une fois cette pauvre porte qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait.

Je restais là, étalée sur le lit. Mes larmes avaient cessé de coulées, comme-ci ces derniers mots avaient figés chaque partie de mon corps. Il est vrai que j'étais coincée. Je n'avais aucune expérience avant Kurogane et bien qu'on ne l'ait fait que 2 fois depuis qu'on était ensemble, j'avais horreur de me prêter trop à l'action. J'ai toujours été très pudique et ça il le savait. Es ce qu'avec des efforts il me prêtera de l'attention ? Es ce que pour lui tout tourne autour de ses parties de jambes en l'air ? Rien que de penser à ça, j'avais peur. Je voulais mon cousin, je m'étais promis d'être comme il l'attendrait mais je me rendais compte que finalement il y avait encore beaucoup de boulot. Mais j'y arriverai !


	8. Chapter 8 Ne m'abandonnes pas !

**Chapitre VIII : « Ne m'abandonne pas ! »**

Je sortis enfin de la chambre. J'ai bien du y passer une demie heure a réfléchir, me convaincre moi-même de mes erreurs, à me remémorer le début de notre relation, notre enfance. Tous ses souvenirs que je gardais précieusement en mémoires, ces instants magiques m'avaient redonné le courage de me battre. Il n'est pas trop tard, j'en étais persuadée.

« Mayu ? »

Shaolan lâcha son bouquin et accouru vers moi. Il avait du comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et du coup, il s'était fait du souci pour moi.

« Oui ? » lui dis-je avec le sourire.

« Je suis soulagé ! »

« Hein ? »

Il se pencha vers moi et m'enlaça très tendrement. Mon cœur recommençait à battre très très fort. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment et ça m'ennuyait de savoir ou plutôt de sentir mon cœur battre de façon assez similaire pour deux personnes et qui plus est, deux personnes qui partageaient leur vie avec moi.

« Shaolan ? »

« Oh excuse moi … je me sens pas en forme aujourd'hui. »

Il me lâcha et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Je le regardais avec le sourire, bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, je comptais énormément pour lui. J'ai toujours été très naïve mais ça se voyait trop et de plus quand on connaît son caractère, ça ne peut être qu'évident. Sans lui, je serai très certainement retourner chez moi il y a un moment mais il m'a toujours soutenu moi et Kurogane. Il était comme le grand frère, le confident. Oui, Shaolan est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire que je ne peux mépriser finalement, non c'est impossible !

Je m'avançai vers lui lentement, pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il me regardait gêné, son bloc note à la main.

« Shaolan ? »

« Oui ? »

Je lui attrapa les mains et lui fit déposer avant de blottir ma tête entre ses bras. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes et finis par refermer ses bras et d'une main me caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« J'ai besoin de toi Shaolan, ne m'abandonne pas toi ! »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! »

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais besoin de savoir si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Shaolan ne savait pas mentir, c'est yeux le trompait plus qu'il ne le pensait mais cette fois-ci, il semblait dire la vérité. Enfin ceci ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, je savais qu'il ne me laisserais pas mais qu'il le dise ainsi sur ce ton là m'avait émue. J'avais perdu l'usage de la parole, ces mots m'avaient fait le même effet que la foudre. J'étais heureuse, vraiment très heureuse de savoir que je pouvais encore compter aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Les mains de Shaolan descendirent jusqu'à mon basin avec une extrême douceur. Je ne bougeais pas, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il approcha alors lentement son visage du mien. Nos nez se frôlaient alors que son regard devenu soudainement plus sérieux me dévorait. Je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage, il fessait voler avec lui quelques unes de mes mèches rebelles.

« Sha … »

Je n'eut le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il brisa les quelques centimètres séparant nos lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement. J'avais les yeux écarquillés sur le moment mais très vite je me sentais relâcher, apaisée. Je ne savais pas ce que je fessais, j'avais vraiment envie de ce baiser depuis le début de la soirée. Pourquoi ? Je ne me comprenais pas. Qui de moi sur terre pouvait aimer au point d'en mourir mon cousin ? Personne, j'en étais certaine et pourtant là, j'embrassait mon meilleur ami pour lequel mon cœur battait. Oui, je l'embrassait car sans réellement m'en rendre compte j'avais approfondit ce baiser, laissant l'occasion à nos langues de se caresser. Je sentais alors les mains de Shaolan me caresser le dos. C'était vraiment doux que j'en avais des frissons. Je mis fin à ce baiser avant de pleurer. Quelque part, je me sentais honteuse de mon acte alors que j'avais demandé à Kurogane de passer la nuit avec moi. Es ce parce qu'il l'a refuser que je me sentais si perdue au point de ne même plus me contrôler ? J'avais besoin d'amour et de réconfort. Mon cousin ne me témoignait rien.

Je me reculai de quelques centimètres du visage de Shaolan, j'avais les yeux emplis de larmes. Il me regardai avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait puis ses joues prirent une teinte pourpre.

« Je suis désolé. »

Je secouai vivement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était grave, qu'au contraire ça m'avait fait du bien avant de me reblottir dans ses bras.

« Merci d'être toi. Si tu n'étais pas là, je serai rentrée. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je n'en peux plus. »

« Je le vois mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te l'ai dis. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas arrêter de sortir avec mon cousin ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, je n'entendais que son souffle sur ma peau, rien d'autre, pas une mouche, juste son souffle.

« Parce que ça me permet d'oublier certaine chose et que ça m'amuse finalement. »

Je m'écarta de lui pour le regarder avec étonnement.

« Certaines choses ? »

Il me sourit maladroitement.

« Oui, un secret que personne ne connaît. Mais je te le dirais plus tard, soit patiente. »

Je baissai la tête déçue. Qu'est ce que j'espérais après tout ? Qu'il arrête tout du jour au lendemain pour moi ? Kurogane avait raison, je suis une belle imbécile.

« Mayu ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quand ça ne va pas, appelle moi. Peu importe l'endroit ou je suis, je reviendrais. J'aime sortir mais les filles avec qui je m'amuse ne m'intéresse pas tu sais. Les planter sur place ne me pose aucuns problèmes. Alors n'hésite pas hein ? »

Je ne dis rien, je ne savais pas quoi dire. De plus, ce qui me demandait était égoïste vis-à-vis des autres filles mais d'un côté …

« Bien … nous avons des devoirs non ? Je dois un peu avancer dans ma rédaction. Et toi ça va mieux en mathématique ? »

« Ca va bof mais je m'en sors enfin je fais tout pour remonter la pente. »

« Je ne suis pas très fort en math mais si tu as besoin de conseil, demande moi, j'essayerai de t'aider. »

« Merci. »

Décidément, Shaolan était trop gentil ! Il était parfait ou presque à un détails prés. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger pour y commencer mon devoir. Quant à lui, il repris son bloc note dans le plus grand calme et se remit à sa rédaction. Je l'observai un long moment avant d'enfin commencer mon devoir. Je soupirais sous la difficulté de ses exercices. Des équations, j'avais horreur de ça ! En plus, je ne fessais que revoir la scène du baiser avec Shaolan. Pas le meilleur des moyens pour se concentrer n'es ce pas ?

« Shaolan ? »

« Oui ? »

« A propos du baiser de tout à l'heure … »

« J'ai pas voulu ça, excuse moi. »

« C'est rien, je suis aussi fautive que toi mais ne dis rien à Kurogane s'il te plait. »

« Oui, je n'oserais pas. »

Nous nous regardions avec insistance avant de rire. Je me sentais rassurée de savoir que ce baiser n'était qu'un malentendu mais d'un côté, j'avais un peu de peine.

Une heure plus tard,

« Mayu, tu pourrais me taper mon texte à l'ordi ? »

Pas de réponse. Shaolan se leva du fauteuil et me trouva endormie sur mes exercices de mathématique, le crayon en bouche, une feuille de brouillon toute chiffonnée dans une main. Il sourit et essaya de me soulever sans trop me remuer pour m'amener à ma chambre puis il retourna au salon, s'assit à la table et rédigea mon devoir avant d'allumer l'ordinateur et d'essayer de jouer le rôle de rédacteur.


	9. Chapter 9 Entre violence et tendre

**Chapitre IX : « Entre violence et tendresse. »**

6 heure 30, je me réveillais en sursaut sous les assauts de mon réveil. Tiens, je suis dans ma chambre. Je ne me souvenais pas y être allée. Je soulevai alors les couettes pour rejoindre la salle de bain comme à mon habitude mais à ma grande surprise, j'étais encore habillée. J'avais du m'endormir et un des garçons, certainement Shaolan puisque Kurogane n'était pas rentré, m'avait couchée dans ma chambre. Ce matin, j'étais de bonne humeur. En plus, j'avais vraiment bien dormi !

Je fis couler une douche glacée afin de me réveillée. Tellement glacé que je poussa un petit cri. J'entendis un bruit sourd provenant de sa chambre. Il avait du tomber du lit en m'entendant crier. Je souris en l'imaginant allonger par terre les quatre fers en l'air.

Je me dépêcha de sortir de la douche et de m'habiller. Shaolan était dans le salon à se frotter la tête, il ne m'avait même pas remarqué et d'ailleurs il semblait épuisé.

« Bonjour ! »

Il se tourna vers moi en sursaut. Je crois que je lui ais vraiment fait peur.

« Depuis combien de temps t'es là ? »

« A l'instant … Tu as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais … j'ai mal dormi et j'ai eut un réveil assez brutal. »

Je souris. Finalement la scène que je m'étais imaginé était réelle. Il avait dû se faire mal mais c'était trop drôle à imaginer.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux manger ce matin ? »

« Ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui cuisine et je ne suis pas difficile. »

« Mais j'ai pas d'idée … »

« Moi non plus. »

Je m'assis à ses côtés avec le sourire en le dévorant du regard. Il était très légèrement habillé. Il avait les cheveux en pétard, ses yeux était mis clos. Il portait un short noir et en fait, juste un short. Son torse couleur pêche semblait humide, ça ne le rendait que plus attirant.

Je me rapprochais de son visage. Nos lèvres étaient proche l'une de l'autre quand soudain, j'entendis les clefs dans la serrure. C'était Kurogane qui rentrait. Sans y prêter trop d'attention, je mis ma main sur le front de Shaolan pour lui prendre sa température.

« Tu es brûlant ! Tu as certainement de la fièvre ! »

Affolé, j'accouru dans la salle de bain chercher un thermomètres alors que Kurogane me regardait fatiguée de me voir gesticuler de bon matin dans tous les sens. Je revint dans le salon et passa devant mon cousin, l'ignorant totalement et tendis le thermomètre à Shaolan.

« Reste à la maison aujourd'hui, tu veux ? »

Shaolan me sourit et me montra du doigt la table. Je me levai et alla voir. J'y trouvais sa rédaction.

« Je la donnerai promis ! »

Je me précipitai alors à son chevet.

« Va te coucher maintenant. »

« Oui … »

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre son lit. Kurogane quant à lui soupirais avant de pousser une chaise et de s'asseoir.

« Et moi, je peux allez me coucher ? »

« Tu rigole ou quoi ? Tu vas faire la java la nuit et tu espères sécher les cours ? Tu assumes mon vieux. »

Kurogane me regarda avec un sourire puis se leva et me serra contre lui.

« Et si je t'épuisais un coup, hein qu'es ce que tu en dis ? »

Quel culot ! Je leva la main pour le frapper mais il me la stoppa.

« C'était pas toi qui voulais hier ? »

Je ne dis rien, ça ne servait à rien. Nous allions encore nous disputer et je n'en avais pas envie. Par contre, je laissais transparaître toute ma rage sur mon visage.

« Tu es tellement prévisible Mayu. Je te connais tellement bien que je sais comment te faire réagir. »

« Et tu en es fier ? Tu es vraiment ignoble. »

« Pauvre de toi. »

Je faisais un pas vers la cuisine avec la ferme intention de préparer le repas. Cependant il m'attrapa le bras et m'attira contre lui. Sans que je ne puisse parler il m'embrassa passionnément. Ses baisers avaient le don de me calmer. Et encore cette fois ça marchait. Il avait raison, j'étais beaucoup trop prévisible

« Allez va préparer le petit déjeuner, ma puce. »

J'acquiesçait de la tête et m'exécuta.

« Je vais prendre ma douche ! »

Je me retrouvais dans la petite cuisine de notre appartement. En général, j'étais la seule à aller dans cette pièce. Bien trop étroite pour deux personnes, j'étais la femme de la maison et comme disait Kuro, « Les femmes aux fourneaux en ensuite au plumard ! ». Je ne savais absolument pas quoi préparer. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça et j'étais un peu énervée. Je pris 3 œufs et les fit bouillir dans une casserole. Ce matin, nous mangerons des œuf à la coq. Ce n'est pas très recherché mais si il est pas content, qu'il se fasse à manger lui-même.

5 minutes plus tard, les œufs étaient prêts. J'installa la table et alla voir dans la chambre de Shaolan. Ce dernier c'était rendormi. Il était vraiment mignon. Je me pressai de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

« Ahem ? Je peux t'aider ? »

Je me retournai surprise. Mon cousin était appuyer sur le cadrant de la porte. Il affichait un regard meurtrier.

« Non ça va. »

Je voulu quitter la pièce mais Kuro me bloqua le passage.

« Fais pas la gentille petite avec moi tu veux. »

« Ecoute, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi ce matin, je te conseil juste de me foutre la paix. »

« Tu me conseil ? Tu crois me faire peur ? »

J'haussa les épaules et le poussa pour passer.

« Le déjeuner est prêt va manger à la place de tirer la gueulle et de plus, va t'habiller, on est pas à la plage ici. »

Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me plaqua contre le mur sévèrement. Quand il était de mauvais poil, il était assez violent mais il ne m'avait pas fait mal.

« Tiens donc … Je te signale ici que c'est moi l'homme. Si t'es pas d'accord, tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez tes parents. »

« Ca te ferai trop plaisir, ne compte pas sur moi ! »

Il se mit à rire puis se pencha vers moi pour me caresser la joue.

« Qui me ferai à manger si tu partais hein ? Même si ce n'est pas toujours le top, c'est mangeable. »

« C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? »

« Shaolan ! »

« Merde quoi, je vous enmerde pas dans votre chambre, allez vous disputez ailleurs. »

« Excuse nous. »

Il me souris puis se laissa retomber sur son lit. Kurogane me laissa enfin passer la porte et partis s'habiller. « Merci Shao, t'es toujours là pour me sortir d'affaire ! » songeais-je. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai soudainement à défier mon cousin ainsi mais de le voir m'avais mise de mauvaise humeur.

Kurogane me rejoins à table. Il ne disait rien, il ne me regardait même pas. Il râlait tout seul. Oh et puis il pouvait bien un peu, pour une fois que c'était lui et pas moi.

« Tu me râles dessus ? »

Il haussa les épaules tout en mangeant.

« Je vois … Ben tant pis. »

« T'as tes règles ou quoi ? »

« Non, pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? »

« Ouais ! C'est toi le problème ! »

Je rigolais amusée par les réflexions de Kurogane. Je finis de manger et rapporta mon assiette en cuisine. Je ferai la vaisselle ce soir. Il finit à son tour son assiette et la poussa du coude sur la table en regardant l'horloge. Je dois avouer qu'il était trop mignon quand il râlait mais je n'aimais pas cette situation. Je m'approcha de lui et m'accroupit pour y déposer ma tête sur ses jambes en lui prenant la main.

« Désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis, je ne le pensais pas. »

Il soupira puis me repoussa.

« Tu crois que je râle ? »

« Hé bien je croyais oui … »

Je me releva et le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu avant de me laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il se leva à son tour pour me rejoindre dans le canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la TV.

« Tu sais Kuro, que tu le veuilles ou pas, je t'aime moi ! »

« T'en as pas marre de te répéter sans cesse ? »

« Non, j'ai besoin de te le dire. »

« Tu attends quoi de moi, que je t'offre la lune peut-être ? »

« Je veux rien, juste un peu d'affection, c'est trop te demander ? »

Il tourna la tête et me regarda sans rien dire. J'avais marqué un but. Enfin j'avais réussit à transpercer la carapace qui lui servait de cœur. Je m'approcha alors à mon tour de lui et me pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire sans broncher et bientôt je finis au dessus de lui. Le baiser était tendre, presque amoureux en tout cas pour ma part. Je sentais ses mains sur mes mollets remonter tout doucement au niveau de ma ceinture pour s'engouffrer ensuite en dessous de ma chemise bleu clair que j'avais enfilé aujourd'hui avec un jean bleu clair délavé. A mon tour mes mains caressaient ses cheveux encore mouillés pour finir dans son cou. Soudain, son portable se mis à sonner. Celui-ci était sur la table de la salle à manger et il était impossible à l'un de nous de l'attraper à la main. Je me leva avec sourire et me dirigea vers la table. Je le pris en main et lui apporta. Par curiosité, je jetai un œil au numéro « Marika ». Je sentais un sentiment de la jalousie m'envahir mais je fis celle qui n'avait pas regarder avant de lui tendre.

« Je vais préparer mes affaires. »

Il ne dis rien et décrocha son portable.

« Allô ma belle ………… »

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour ne rien entendre. Il était vraiment sans gêne. Je vais lui en foutre des belles il va voir ça. J'essayais alors de me calmer et rassemblait mes affaires et mon uniforme avant de sortir de la chambre. Kurogane n'était déjà plus au portable. Il avait été court et bref comme à chaque fois qu'une fille l'appelait. Je jetai alors un regard furtif à l'horloge. 7 heure 40. Nous commencions cours dans 50 minutes. Comme la veille je n'avais su acheter mon journal intime, je me disais qu'il serait sympa de profiter de l'instant.

« J'y vais ! »

« Déjà ? Mais on n'a pas fini ce qu'on avait commencé. »

« Ben ce soir. »

« On verra si j'ai pas autre chose à faire. »

« Ouais, ouais … »


	10. Chapter 10 Dis le moi !

**Chapitre X : « Dis-le moi ! »**

Ca fessait 10 bonnes minutes que j'étais sorti de l'appartement. Je n'étais plus très loin du lycée. Encore 3 bonne minutes de marche et j'y étais mais ce n'était pas là que je voulais me rendre. A quoi ça me servirait d'être trop en avance ? Lana arrivait au lycée 5 bonnes minutes avant la sonnerie et donc. Mon cousin arriverait très certainement en retard ou bien peut-être ne viendrait-il même pas. Shaolan, lui était resté à la maison, il avait besoin de repos. Ca me fessait bizarre au final d'aller au lycée toute seule. C'était la première fois.

Je marchais pensive vers la librairie d'hier. Elle était encore à une 5 longues minutes de marche. J'avais complètement oublier de préparer un bento et j'allais devoir en acheter un. J'espère au moins que mon cousin ne sècheras pas les cours. Maintenant que j'y songe peut-être aurais-je du repousser ma ballade pour ce journal intime. Pour une fois que Kurogane ne me repoussait pas. J'avais fait une bêtise je le sentais et je sentais également que ce soir, une autre fille passerait avant moi.

Je franchie enfin la porte de la librairie. Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de monde, seulement deux personnes d'une soixantaine d'année qui échangeait leur billet de Lotto gagnants. Les chanceux … La vendeuse me salua avec le sourire. Je ne la connaissais pas tellement mais j'étais une cliente assez fidèle. Je me baladais dans les petits rayons que nous offrait la librairie à la recherche d'un ou deux magazines. Je m'arrêtai devant un magazine du nom de « Gameplay RPG » la couverture était superbe, je ne savais pas ce qu'était un RPG mais la couverture m'avait fasciné que je le pris sans l'ouvrir. En lisant, je finirais bien par le découvrir. Ensuite je pris mon magazine hebdomadaire « Otaku » et filais à la caisse avec mon agenda dans les mains.

Je pris alors le chemin du lycée. Je savais qu'en prennant cette route je passerai devant un super marché et je pourrais prendre le bento. Je ne savais pas si mon cousin viendrait et j'hésitais réellement à prendre un pour trois mais tant pis.

Finalement, j'arrivai 15 minutes avant la sonnerie. Je restais devant l'entrée cherchant Lana du regard qui ne semblait pas encore arrivée. Nous avions de la chance d'habituer pas trop loin du lycée, ça nous empêchait de prendre le bus dont j'avais horreur. A kyoto, je le prenais matin et soir et je ne trouvais vraiment pas ça amusant. Pire que çà même ! J'avais déjà été chez Lana mais faire le trajet à deux était beaucoup plus amusant que seule. Dans mon ancien quartier, il n'y avait que des vieux et résultat, pas facile de se faire des amis de son âge. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le bord du muret du lycée. L'établissement était vraiment très grand et d'ici ou pouvait presque entrevoir toute la cour. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçu Kurogane traverser la route. Je me levai pour aller à sa rencontre mais me stoppa rapidement. Ce dernier était avec une fille suspendu à son bras. C'était une belle fille, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux tout aussi bruns. Elle était assez grande, elle rivalisait facilement avec la taille plutôt élancée de mon cousin qui me dépassait d'une tête et demie.

Je finis par avancer vers lui.

« Kurorin ! »

Il me fusilla du regard. Cette fois-ci je l'avais fait expret. Avant que je n'arrive trop à sa hauteur la jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue et partie aussi vite. Je regardais méchamment chacun de ses mouvements avant de sauter au cou de mon cousin.

« C'est qui cette fille ? »

« Marika. »

« Ah … c'était elle ce matin au téléphone ? »

« Tu regarde mes appels ? »

« Non mais je te signales que je t'ai passer ton portable, j'ai juste jeter un coup d'œil, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal puisque tu me trompes ouvertement c'est pas un nom qui va me rendre encore plus malheureuse que je ne le suis déjà ! »

« A t'entendre on dirait la plus grande de tout les martyrs. »

Je le regardais sans rien dire avant de le relâcher puis je baissa la tête.

« Elle est venue te chercher à notre appartement ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as été la chercher alors ? »

« Non »

« Quoi alors ? »

« Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. »

« Je te signale que l'on sort ens… »

Il se précipita de mettre sa main sur ma bouche et s'accroupit pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

« Le crie pas si fort. »

J'hochais de la tête, il m'empêchait de parler et d'ailleurs je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Il finis par me lâcher et je lui tira le bras pour qu'il s'accroupisse à nouveau.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes alors. » lui murmurais-je.

« Mais tu le sais déjà, ça servirait à quoi de me répéter. »

« Non, la dernière fois que tu me l'as dis, ça remonte au 12 septembre ! Nous sommes le 18 novembre ! »

Il soupira en me lançant un regard blazer.

« Bien … Je t'aime. T'es contente ? »

« Tu le penses au moins ? »

« Mais ouais … Je suis fou de toi, ça te vas ? »

« Ca n'as pas l'air très sincère tout ça. »

« J'y peux rien si tu me crois pas maintenant. »

Je le relâcha et recula de quelques pas avec le sourire.

« Bien, viens manger avec nous à la pause du midi. J'ai acheté un bento.

Il hocha de la tête et parti. Quant à moi j'alla me rasseoir sur mon muret, attendre ma meilleure amie qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Mayu ! »

« Lana ! »

« Tu es en avances dis donc ! »

« Oui je sais … Kurogane et moi c'était pas trop ça ce matin enfin non ça allait encore mais euh enfin laisse tomber. »

« Tu me racontera ça à la pause ! Il nous reste trois minutes avant la sonnerie et tu n'as même pas encore enfilé ton uniforme ! »

Je m'examinai de haut en bas. Mon dieu ! Je m'étais habillée normalement et j'avais oublié mon uniforme à l'appartement. J'étais dans la merde ! J'étais paralysée car en plus de ça, j'avais oublié la rédaction de Shaolan sur la table. Sans perdre une seconde je me mis à courir en direction de l'appartement. Je commençais à prendre l'habitude de courir pour rentrer chez moi, ça fessait deux fois de suite. Qu'allait dire le professeur lorsque j'arriverais en retard ?


	11. Chapter 11 Chute libre

**Chapitre XI : « Chute libre. »**

Finalement. J'arrivais à l'appartement. Il n'était pas trop tôt. Le seul réel problème qui se posait était ma respiration. J'étais à bout de souffle. Si bien que je m'étalais de tout mon long dans les escaliers, fessant un boucan de tous les diables. Je ne parvenais plus à me relever, j'étais épuisée et de plus, dans ma chute, j'avais réussie à me tordre la cheville. Je ne savais plus bouger, j'avais mal à en pleurer. Si un voisin me voyait je suis certaine que je serai le sujet de conversation de tout l'immeuble !

« Mayu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ? »

Je tournai tant bien que mal ma tête vers le bas du palier et à ma plus grande surprise, Shaolan, en dehors du lit.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais la Shao ? »

« Je te retourne la question. »

Il me montra une bouteille de lait qu'il venait probablement d'acheter puis se pencha vers moi pour me relever. J'étais honteuse, j'avais vraiment honte. J'aurais voulu me cacher dans un trou et ne plus en sortir. Finalement, il parvient à me mettre en position assise et me regarda avec des yeux emplis de douceur.

« Tu es revenue pour ma rédaction hein ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, malgré ma promesse j'ai réussie à oublier ! »

« C'est pas grave, je comptais aller en cours. »

« Mais et ta fièvre ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis il y a l'infirmerie si jamais. »

Il me sourit. Ca devenait une habitude chez lui. Dès qu'il me parlait, il affichait un sourire tendre. Je répondit à ce sourire et pendant quelques secondes, nous sommes restés silencieux.

« Tu n'es pas en uniforme ? »

Je grattais la tête timidement avant de rougir.

« Je l'ai aussi oublier en fait. »

« Halala … C'est à cause de Kuro ? »

« Oh non pas du tout! Mais où ai-je la tête en ce moment ? »

« En fait, tu t'es fais mal que tu reste par terre ? »

Oh mon Dieu, comment il l'avait deviner ? J'étais honteuse, honteuse ! Je me cachais le visage avec mes mains.

« J'ai trop honte ! »

« Ca arrive à tout le monde les chutes. » dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est ça, fous toi de moi. »

Il se pencha vers moi et attrapa mes bras pour me soulever et me porter jusqu'à la porte. Shaolan me porta tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Il l'ouvrit et me déposa sur la première chose qu'il trouva : une chaise.

Je le regardais sans rien dire, les joues teintées de rose.

« Je vais préparer mes affaires. »

« Shaolan attend ! » lui dis-je en lui tirant sur la manche de son tee-shirt.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire puis s'accroupit.

« Oui ? »

« Merci pour ce matin. Je pense que cette dispute ne se serait pas calmée si tu n'étais pas intervenu. »

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller dans sa chambre. J'étais restée silencieuse à revoir la scène de notre baiser soudainement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'y pensais sans cesse. Je sortis enfin de mes pensées et me releva. Au début, je poussai un léger gémissement mais très rapidement je su remarché correctement. J'attrapa alors mon uniforme et en profita pour directement me changée dans ma chambre. Shaolan m'attendait déjà dans le salon, sa rédaction à la main.

« On y va ? »

« Oui ! »

Nous sortions alors de l'appartement et à notre grande surprise, il s'était mis à tomber des cornes.

« Attend moi là, je vais chercher un parapluie. »

« Ne tombe plus dans les escaliers.

« Oh ça va ! »

Je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers, fessant gaffe de ne pas tomber, si Shaolan le voyait il en mourrait de rire. Il aimait se moquer de moi. Pfff vraiment ce coup là, c'était la honte !

« Dépêches toi on va être en retard ! »

« On est déjà en retard. »

Et effectivement nous arrivâmes en retard au lycée. Nous partîmes alors chacun de notre côté. Moi au deuxième étages et lui au troisième. Je toquais alors à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

« Excusez moi du retard … »

« Allez vous asseoir j'allais justement faire une interro surprise, vous tomber bien. »

Une interro surprise ? Oh non pas ça !

La pause du midi, enfin, je l'attendais avec impatience. J'ai eut sur l'espace de trois heure de cours, deux interros interminables et que j'avais complètement foirées. Tous ses efforts pour rien, j'en avais marre ! En amour comme en cours, tous mes efforts ne servait à rien, je ne progressait pas, au contraire, j'avais l'impression de sombrée. Mais ne parlons même pas de la cuisine ! Je n'étais vraiment douée pour rien sauf pour pleurer.

Mon sac sur le dos, je sortais lentement de la classe, le moral à zéro. Je crois que même de voir Kuro flirter avec une fille ne pourrait pas me rendre encore plus malheureuse que je ne l'étais déjà. J'étais déjà en retard de 5 minutes, j'avais perdue 5 minutes de ma pause mais j'en avais rien à faire, j'avançais à mon rythme, oubliant presque mon rendez-vous.

J'arrivais enfin dehors, Kurogane me fixait. Shaolan quant à lui discutait avec Lana. Je m'approcha et ouvrit mon sac afin d'installer notre bento et sans un mot je m'installa au sol.

« Ca va pas Mayu ? » m'interrogea Lana.

Je ne répondis rien, je n'avais pas la force de leur dire que mes résultats scolaires étaient encore en chute. Kurogane déposa alors sa main sur la mienne et m'obligea à le regarder.

« C'est pour la fille de tout à l'heure ? » m'interrogea à son tour Kuro.

« Non … si ce n'était que ça. »

Shaolan lui me regardait sans rien dire et très vite plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche sauf pour manger. Le repas c'était fait dans le calme le et silence absolu. Tous me regardaient comme si j'étais une pauvre chose qui avait perdu toutes joies de vivre alors que moi je fixais mes baguettes. Shaolan regarda alors mon cousin, communiquant rien qu'avec l'intermédiaire de ses regards. Kurogane acquiesça de la tête et Shaolan invita Lana à se lever et faire un tour à eux deux. Chose, qu'elle ne refusa pas. Elle avait de la peine pour moi et ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais mais de pouvoir être avec Shaolan lui fessait oublier tout le reste. Tous les deux finirent par s'éloigner.

Kurogane me fixa à nouveau.

« Bon alors, qu'es ce que tu as ? »

« Mais rien, c'est bon. »

« Tu veux pas me le dire ? »

« Non, j'ai pas envie et te connaissant tu vas me faire la morale. »

« Tu m'as pas tromper j'espère parce que sinon … »

Je le regardais étonnée, non même pas, surprise. Il s'imaginait des choses et en plus, comme-ci j'étais capable de faire ça. Soudain, je revue le baiser avec Shaolan et baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Tu as oser ? »

« Mais non, c'est pas ça. … J'ai encore chutée dans mes résultats scolaires. J'essaye et j'essaye mais tout empire. Je suis nulle en cuisine, tu me le reproches tout le temps, ça ne va pas au lycée et avec toi n'en parlons pas. Je suis inutile, je ne sers à rien à part t'enmerder. » dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglot. Kurogane me regardait sans rien dire. Il s'imaginait déjà le drame. Non ce n'était que ça. Sur le moment il eut ressentit de la pitié mais finalement, me voir pleurer le déstabilisait. Il était cruel avec moi et il le reconnaissait parfois mais il ne supportait pas de me voir pleurer. Il me pris et me serra dans ses bras.

« Pleures plus, ce n'est que des cours, ça se rattrape. »

« Tu peux parler, tu ne fous rien toi ! » dis-je entre deux larmes.

« Ouais mais moi, c'est la deuxième fois que je vois ces matière, donc je m'en fous, je mettrais le paquer aux examens. Puis ensuite pour la cuisine, tu as cas t'entraîner, tu t'amélioras. Tu sais, sont pas si dégue enfin en ce moment son pas fameux c'est vrai mais voilà. Et le dernier sujet, no comment. »

Je ne dis rien, je continuais de l'inonder de larmes alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux. Finalement, plus aucuns de nous ne dis un mots. Quelques minutes plus tard je m'arrêtai enfin de pleurer. Dans les bras de mon cousin, je me sentais mieux et le faite qu'il ne m'en voulait pas m'avais remonter le moral.

« Kurogane ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Ce soir, tu passeras la nuit avec moi ? »

« J'ai rien, et je t'avais réservé la place. Je suis un homme de parole. »

Je ris alors, ses mots mal placés et qui sonnaient faux à mes oreilles avait chassés tout mon chagrin.

« Je peux t'embrasser Kuro ? »

Kurogane regarda aux alentours qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon et m'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser comme j'en rêvais, il était plein de tendresse, de compassion et d'envie. Finalement, tout n'allait pas au plus mal pour moi.


	12. Chapter 12 Encore une fois

**Chapitre XII : « Encore une fois. »**

Du coté de Lana et Shaolan,

« Merci d'avoir accepter. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls »

« Je comprend tout à fait Shao. Oh ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle encore comme ça ? »

« Pas de soucis non. »

La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et pourtant, elle restait assez coincée.

« Comment vas-tu depuis, Lana Chan ? »

« Ca va moi, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Mayuka mais sinon moralement, je vais assez bien. »

« Ah oui ? Ben je suis ravie pour toi dans ce cas. Je sais que dernièrement, j'ai été assez distant et ne m'en veux pas si je le resterais encore. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Hé bien … parce que je l'ai promis à Mayu. »

« Comment ça ? »

Lana, sentait en elle son sang bouillir. Elle avait le sentiment que sa meilleure amie l'avait trahie depuis le début. Elle lui en voulait, oui, elle en voulait vraiment. La jeune fille tenta de rester calme.

« Je l'ai tout simplement promis à Mayu. » lui répondit-il avec le sourire. « Mais dis moi, Mayu et toi vous êtes meilleure amie depuis que toi et moi c'est fini non ? Attend ça doit faire 3 mois si je me trompes pas. »

« Oui et ? »

« Es ce qu'elle te parles souvent de moi ? »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

La jeune fille ne su que répondre. La question était difficile et pourtant évidente. « Bien sûr qu'elle m'en parlait sans trop en parler » songeait-elle.

« Oui va-y. »

« Es ce que tu m'as plaquée pour Mayu ? »

Le jeune l'homme la regarda étonné et s'arrêta de marcher. Il semblait bouleverser par la question qui lui tombait de haut.

« Qu'es ce que Mayu a avoir entre nous ? »

« J'ai juste l'impression que tu es amoureux d'elle et ça depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans ce lycée. »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre. »

« Alors ça veux dire oui ? »

Shaolan l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. C'est alors que le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lana mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser que le garçon qu'elle aimait l'embrassait. La température montait d'un cran en elle. Son cœur battait à n'en plus s'arrêter et ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan. Le baiser s'approfondissait seulement le jeune homme y mit fin.

La jeune fille, encore chamboulée, ne réagis pas de suite. Puis elle lui attrapa la chemise et le tira contre elle. Elle le serra contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait enfin bien.

« Pourquoi ce baiser ? »

Shaolan ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ? »

« Qui te dit que je ne t'aime plus ? »

Elle fut étonnée de sa réponse.

« Alors embrasses moi encore. »

Le jeune homme sourit et s'exécuta sans mal. Il n'avait aucuns sentiments pour Lana, et même si il trahissait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Mayu il se devait de la faire espérer. Il n'y avait plus aucun avenir possible entre eux et il le savait. Il avait changer, totalement changer et ne voulais plus s'engager ou du moins pas avec elle.

Le baiser finissait par se faire plus dur, plus violent. Lana passa une main dans ses cheveux, suivit d'une autre, quant à Shaolan, il lui caressait les hanches, soulevant légèrement sa jupe plissée. La jeune fille mis fin au baiser et regarda Shaolan dans les yeux avant de blottir sa tête entre ses bras.

« Je t'aime Shaolan, et ça depuis le début ! »

Shaolan, ne répondit rien, que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Sans attendre et pour se sauver de toutes remarques, il se plongea sur la nuque de la jeune fille qu'il emplis de baisers délicats et humides.

Du côté de Kurogane et Mayuka,

« Bon, je vais faire un tour. Je suppose que tu rentres avec nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui ! Tu m'attendras ? »

« Si tu me colle pas trop pendant le trajet ça roule. »

Je pris la moue mais finalement, ça me convenait. Je me releva à mon tour et partis dans le sens opposé à mon cousin à la recherche de Lana et Shaolan que je ne tarda pas à découvrir. Je me stoppai net. Ce que je voyais m'écoeurait, non pas que je trouvais ça répugnant mais mon meilleur ami venait de me trahir ! Je m'avançais d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers mes deux meilleurs amis et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de me remarquer j'envoyai une énorme gifle à Shaolan qui en tomba à la renverse.

« Idiot ! » lui dis-je avant de partir en pleures.

« Mayu ! Attend ! »

Shaolan resta là assis par terre alors que Lana se précipita à son tour au sol pour l'aider à se relever. Quant à moi, je courais, je courais en ignorant ou je pouvais bien aller. Je m'en fichais, je voulais courir et oublier ce que je venais de voir. Lui qui m'avait dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais … Quel beau parleur ! Comme mon cousin, ils avaient le don de vous embobiner et de vous jeter. J'avais mal, si mal.

Je terminais ma course devant ma classe. Je tapais sur le mur en pleurant, ça me défoulait et en même temps ça me fessait très mal. Mais ça n'était rien comparé à la douleur que je ressentais en moi.

« Mayuka San ? »

Je me retournai et aperçu Huang. Il apparaissait décidément toujours au mauvais moment celui là. Sans rien répondre, je me colla le dos au mur et me laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

« Mayuka San, ça va ? »

Huang, se précipita au sol et me pris dans ses bras. Sur le moment, je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il fessait mais d'un côté ça me réconfortait.

« Qu'es ce qui ne vas pas Mayuka San, dis-moi ! »

J'éclata finalement en sanglot, lui serrant le bras aussi fort que me le permettaient mes doigts.

« Rien … tout va bien. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, je vois bien que ça ne vas pas. »

« Huang ? Pourquoi est ce que tu t'intéresses tant à moi ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ton cousin toi ? »

« Ben moi, c'est parce que je l'aime, oui je l'aime ! »

« Ben moi, tu vois c'est pareil sauf que je t'aime. »

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer une seconde qu'il m'aimait ? Lui qui, il y a même pas deux jours ne m'avait jamais adresser la parole ! Je finis par rougir, j'étais gênée.

« Tu ne dois pas me répondre, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance face à ton cousin. »

Je restais perplexe, les mots ne sortaient pas. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas tort, je n'en avais que pour mon cousin et même la déclaration d'un autre ne pourrait changer ses sentiments.

« Merci Huang. »

« Hein, pourquoi ? »

« Tes sentiments me font du bien. C'est pas très gentil de ma part de te dire ça alors que je ne ressens rien pour toi mais si j'aurais pu en aimer un autre … »

« Ne dis plus rien et pleure, je suis là pour toi. »

J'avais soudainement le cœur qui battait si vite, cette déclaration ne m'avait pas laissé insensible, ça m'avait chamboullée mais en moi, rien n'avait changé. Mes sentiments pour mon cousin, ma rancune et ce sentiment d'abandon pour mon meilleur ami, tout étaient restés intacts.

La sonnerie finis par se faire retentir, me fessant sursautée. J'avais complètement oublié ou j'étais, j'avais oublié mes peines, je ne pensais plus à rien, dans les bras de Huang. Finalement, ce garçon n'était pas méchant, il était tendre, gentil et attentionné. Je sentais qu'une très grande amitié allait bientôt naître.


	13. Chapter 13 Je vais faire des efforts

**Chapitre XII : « Je vais faire des efforts. »**

La fin des cours. Ces trois dernières heures m'avaient semblées interminable et pourtant, j'étais contente de pouvoir parler avec Huang aux intercours. Il ne m'avait pas fallut longtemps pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. C'était un garçon vraiment très gentil et de courageux. C'est pas facile de ne pas se sentir aimer en retour et c'est pourtant un sentiment que l'on ressent au moins une fois dans sa vie.

J'attrapais mon sac et y mis mes affaires avant de quitter la classe.

« Mayuka San ! »

Je me retournais, c'était Huang. Je lui souris et l'attendis.

« Huang Kun ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ca ne te dérange pas si je te raccompagne ? »

« Non pas du … »

Je me souvenais soudainement que je devais rentrer avec Kuro et Shaolan. Je ne pouvais pas rentrée avec Huang alors que j'aurais vraiment préférée !

« Euh non, excuse moi, je rentre déjà avec mon cousin et Shaolan. Lundi ça va ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Euh Huang … Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Mayu maintenant ou Mayuka Chan, nous sommes amis maintenant non ? »

Il inclina la tête et souris avant de me prendre par les épaules pour sortir de la classe.

« Puisque je ne peux pas te raccompagner, es ce que je peux t'inviter au cinéma mardi soir ? »

« Ca serait super mais seulement … »

« Si c'est à cause de ton cousin, je comprend. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que je n'ai pas les moyens en ce moment. Mes parents sont en retard pour le versement, je n'ai même pas encore reçu l'argent pour le voyage scolaire et peut-être même ne serais-je pas présente. »

« Ah … mais pas de soucis, j'ai des places gratuites. Et puis, c'est moi qui t'invite. »

« Ca me gêne un peu mais j'accepte alors. »

« Tu me diras le film qui te tente. »

« Non on choisiras ensemble » dis-je avec le plus beau de tout mes sourires. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux et ça je le devais à Huang, il avait su m'écouter et me réconfortée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on deviendrait des amis.

« Bien, j'y vais Huang Kun, à demain. »

« Oui, travaille bien Mayu Chan ! »

Je me retournais afin de retrouver les garçons et Dieu sait que j'en avais plus envie quand je me retrouva nez à nez avec Lana. Sans que je ne puisse dire un seul mot elle m'administra une gifle monumentale.

« Sale traîtresse ! Tu le voulais depuis le début ! Je te hais ! »

Je la regardais avec étonnement, une main sur ma joue enflée. J'aurais voulu lui répondre mais elle partit avant que je ne puisse parler. J'étais troubler par cette gifle, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'en donnait une. Je sentais les larmes me montées mais je su me retenir et repris mon chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Je comprenais ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Alors qu'elle embrassait Shaolan je suis arrivée et j'ai tout flanquée par terre mais je connais Shaolan mieux qu'elle ou du moins son comportement. Je ne pouvais accepter qu'il la fasse à nouveau souffrir ! Je me retrouvais ainsi en conflit avec mon meilleur ami, ma meilleure amie et je savais que bientôt Kurogane et moi nous allions nous disputer pour une de ces filles. J'en avais marre ! Finalement, tout allait de travers, je me sentais inutile, je n'avais qu'une pensée, rentrée chez moi et oublier tout ça.

Enfin j'arrivais à l'entrée du lycée. Shaolan et Kurogane m'y attendaient, tous deux appuyés contre le muret. J'attrapai la main de mon cousin et le tira afin d'avancer. Mon meilleur ami nous suivit sans rien dire, il ne me regardait même pas, il restait en retraite. Il pouvait bien, je ne voulais absolument plus lui parler. Au final, nous étions chacun un traître à notre façon. Pour ma meilleure amie, j'étais celle qui se dressait entre son couple, pour moi, Shaolan m'avait trahis et Kurogane ne fessait que ça. Tout ceci prenait une tournure que je n'aimais vraiment pas et je ne savais que faire pour y remédier.

Le trajet du retour se finis, lent et silencieux. Aucun de nous n'avaient parlé mais nous étions arrivés à notre appartement. Kurogane ouvrit la porte et chacun à sont tour entrions. Sans perdre une minute j'alla m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me laissa retomber sur le lit.

De leur côté, les garçons discutaient.

« Elle est bizarre Mayu aujourd'hui. »

Shaolan ne dis rien et alluma la TV.

« Shaolan ? »

« Ouais ? »

« T'es bien silencieux … »

« Ouais euh j'ai rien à dire. »

« Beuh si tu le dis. Je vais me changer »

Kurogane, passa la porte et me trouva allongée de tout mon long sur le lit. Il soupira et se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de réapparaître vêtue d'un short et un tee-shirt noir.

« Ca va toujours pas mieux ? »

« Oh si, ça va. »

« Tu me prend pour un con ? »

« Mais si je te dis que ça va. »

Kuro se pencha sur moi, mais je détournais la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie lutter contre mes larmes. Il monta alors sur le lit et se positionna à califourchon au dessus de moi. Ses bras retenaient les miens et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il me fixa un instant avant de remarquer :

« Dis donc tu as la joue enflée ! »

Je ne dis rien, je n'osais pas lui expliquer ce que j'avais vu, ce que j'avais fait et ce qui c'était passé avec ma meilleure amie.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? Va-y, répond. »

« Je me suis pris une porte, c'est pas grave. »

Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes puis me força à l'aide d'une de ses mains à la regarder.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors, explique. »

« Pourquoi es ce que je devrais tout te dire alors que toi, tu ne me dis jamais rien ? »

« Parce que moi, c'est personnel. »

« Hé bien moi aussi c'est personnel, voilà tout ! »

Il haussa les épaules et me regarda amusé avant de m'embrasser. Il savait quelle méthode utiliser pour arriver à ses fins et il savait qu'après ça, je lui dirait tout. Ce baiser était langoureux et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver dur mais je l'approfondissais tout de même. J'aimais me sentir impuissante, j'aimais le sentir tout contre moi. Le baiser dura un certain temps afin qu'il n'y met fin tout aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait commencé. Il recula son visage de quelques centimètres du mien et me regardait avec rage et envie. Je lissais sur ses yeux jusqu'où il voulait aller et je savais que je ne lui résisterais pas très longtemps. Il se pencha à nouveau vers moi pour cette fois-ci me mordiller l'oreille. Il connaissait tout de moi, surtout mes points sensibles.

« Kuro ? »

Il lâche prise afin de me répondre.

« Ouais ? »

« Tout à l'heure, tu le pensais vraiment ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu m'aimais. »

« Qu'es ce qui te fais douter ? »

Je ne dis plus rien. Pour moi, ça me semblait évident. Lorsqu'on trompe sa copine, pour moi ça veut dire qu'on ne l'aime plus.

« Comment tu réagirais toi, si je te trompais demain avec un garçon de ma classe ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais soudainement pensée à Huang mais c'était trop tard, je l'avais dis.

« Oses seulement et tu verras. »

« Pourquoi es ce que moi je n'aurais pas le droit alors que pour toi c'est naturel d'aller voir ailleurs ? »

« Parce que moi c'est vital, je te l'ai déjà dis ! »

« Tu es vraiment égoïste ! Es ce que tu penses à mes sentiments ? »

« Ben … »

« Tu ne penses pas que je pourrais être blesser et en souffrir ? »

« Ben j'y peux rien si t'es trop fragile, va te plaindre à tes parents de t'avoir fait comme ça ! »

« Je te détestes ! »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? C'est étrange j'en ai pas l'impression. »

« On t'as jamais dis que l'amour c'était proche de la haine ? »

« Non … désolé. »

« Kuro ! Je t'en pris arrête tout ça. »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Ce que tu fais dans mon dos ! »

« Quoi, tu préfère que je les ramène ici ? »

C'était trop. Il n'avait aucune gêne, il n'en fessait qu'à sa tête, il s'en foutait totalement de mes sentiments. J'avais mal, si mal. Tout le monde était contre moi ! Mais pourquoi, qu'es ce que j'ai fait ? Je finis par éclater en sanglot. Kurogane lui, me regardais sans rien dire, avec une tête d'imbécile.

« C'est bon, je rigolais. Ne pleure pas pour ça ! »

« Et pourquoi je peux pleurer alors ? Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur ! »

« Oh c'est bon ! Je vais faire des efforts ! »

« Promis ? »

« Si tu arrête de chialer. »

Avec une de ses mains, il essuya le plus délicatement du monde mes larmes avant de m'embrasser cette fois-ci tendrement. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Il m'avait enfin dis ce que je voulais entendre. Des efforts c'est un bon début, j'en voulais plus mais qu'il fasse au moins ça pour moi me redonnait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il lâcha enfin mes bras, me permettant ainsi de les bouger. Sans perdre une minute, je le bousculai sur le côté. Il me regardait étonné mais très vite j'échangeais les rôles pour le dominer. Mon cœur s'emballait, je ne savais calmer ses pulsions. Sur son visage s'affichait un léger sourire. Très vite, je sentis ses mains parcourir chaque millimètres de mon corps. Chacune de ses caresses me fessait frémir et comblait se manque affectif que je ressentais depuis quelques semaines. Je me sentais soudainement bien. A mon tour, je me pencha sur lui et nous nous échangions une baiser enflammer. Je sentais sa langue venir chercher la mienne, c'était doux, c'était sensuel. J'aurais voulu ne jamais m'arrêter.

Soudain, la sonnette retentie. Nous n'y prétentions pas attention, nous savions que Shaolan était là et qu'il ouvrirait la porte.

« Mayu ? C'est Lana. Elle veut te parler. »

Je me redressais avec un regard apeuré. J'avais peur, oui très peur, je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, on reprendra après. »

Je me forçai à sourire avant de sortir et rejoindre la porte.

« Je peux te parler, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

J'acquiesça de la tête avant de prendre ma veste et de l'accompagnée dehors.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux ? »

Elle me fusilla du regard et me poussa contre un mur.

« Si tu n'étais pas fragile, je te frapperais jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes pardon ! »

« Hé ben va-y, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je m'en fous ! »

Elle leva la main et se prépara à me frapper mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage avant d'éclater en larmes.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as tout foutu en l'air ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es venu vivre ici ? »

« Lana … »

« Tu as vraiment tout gâcher, je te hais tu comprend ? »

« Ah ce point ? Mais si j'ai fait ça Lana c'est pour toi. »

« La ferme ! C'est juste parce que tu aimes Shaolan depuis le début ! »

« Quoi ? »

Cette remarque m'avait fait le même effet que le foudre. Que c'étaient-ils dis ? Es ce que Shaolan lui as dis pour le baiser et du coup elle croit que je l'aimais ? Je n'en savais rien, je me sentais mal que j'en attrapais des vertiges. Comment pouvait-elle douter sur moi ?

« C'est pour le baiser que tu dis ça ? »

« Lequel ? »

« Ben celui de Shaolan et moi hier. »

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, Lana me flanqua une nouvelle gifle. Elle y avait vraiment été fort que des larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Mais pourquoi j'avais dis ça moi ? Je suis une imbécile, une grande imbécile !

« Ce ne fais que confirmer ce que je pensais ! Tu es cruel Mayuka, tu n'as fait que penser à toi tout ce temps. Tu trompais Shaolan avec le faite que tu sortais avec Kurogane. Tu lui brises le cœur aussi. Tu es la plus ignoble ! Je suis certaine que c'est pour ça que ton cousin est devenu ce qu'il est. »

« Tu n'y est pas du tout ! Comment peux tu croire une chose pareil ? Je suis amoureuse de mon cousin et tu le sais ! »

« Non, c'était un prétexte pour avoir Shaolan en douce ! »

« Ca me fait mal Lana. Je n'ai agis tout ce temps que pour toi et tu doutes ainsi de moi ? M'as-tu au moins considéré comme ta meilleure amie ? »

« C'est toi qui t'es joué de moi. »

Je ne disais plus rien, ça ne servait à rien, elle m'haïssait tant. Alors que je n'ai agis que pour son bien. J'étais réellement brisée, je me sentais trahie une deuxième fois. D'un côté, je comprenais la rancune qu'elle me témoignait mais de là à mettre notre amitié en cause. Je soupirais puis pris le chemin pour retournée chez moi. Avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement, je lui dis :

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus rien à se dire ? Si tu préfères croire tes sentiments, suis les et ne te fais pas avoir. Je ne m'opposerai plus entre vous mais ne viens pas pleurer chez moi si il joue avec toi. Ca ne me regarde plus. Au revoir. »

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir je claquais la porte et montais les escaliers. J'arrivais comme une furie dans l'appartement et je me laissai tomber au sol, dans l'entrée. J'étais effondrée. Je venais de perdre ma meilleure amie pour un mal entendu. Tous, mais vraiment tous mes ennuis me tombaient dessus en même temps. Mais était-ce vraiment à cause de moi ? Etais-je réellement la seule en tort ? Je ne le savais pas. Je ne voyais que mon chagrin, chagrin causé par une promesse non tenue. Pourquoi ? Que faire ?


	14. Chapter 14 La force de l'amour

**Chapitre XIV : « La force de l'amour. »**

J'étais toujours effondrée dans l'entrée. Je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer. J'aurais voulu, mais les larmes ne venaient tout simplement pas. Kurogane se trouvait toujours dans sa douche, alors que Shaolan était dans le salon. Il me fixait depuis que j'étais entrée mais il n'osait pas venir vers moi. Il hésitait. Je me penchais en avant et plaçais mes mains sur mon ventre. Je tentais de me forcer à pleurer, ça me ferait peut-être du bien et pourtant, je n'y arrivais pas. Seuls quelques gémissements sortaient de ma bouche. Mon meilleur ami hésita encore un moment puis il se leva et se dirigea vers moi.

« Mayu ? »

Je le fixa méchamment et repoussa violemment sa main. Mon visage n'exprimait, à présent, plus que de la haine envers lui.

« Laisse moi. »

« Mais Mayu … »

Je le poussa si fort qu'il tomba en arrière.

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis de me laissée ! »

Il me regardait tristement. Il resta là assis au sol à me regarder me forcer.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé avec Lana mais j'ai pas eu le choix. »

« C'est ça, tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? »

« Je te promet ! »

« Tu m'avais promis ! Je t'en veux ! J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie par ta faute ! »

Mes larmes sortirent enfin. Je ne sais pas ce qui les avaient retenues mais Shaolan était parvenu à les faire sortir. Il se précipita alors sur moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je nouai à mon tour mes bras au tour de son cou, le frappant au passage.

« Tu m'avais dis que tu m'abandonnerais pas ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur, un menteur ! »

« Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais tu le sauras bientôt. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je m'en fiche tu comprend ! Tu as trahis ma confiance ! »

« Mayu … Je le ferai plus, c'est promis. »

« C'est trop tard maintenant. Tu crois qu'il suffit d'arrêter. Si tu arrêtes maintenant elle m'en voudra encore plus et peut-être que je ne pourrait plus jamais être son amie. »

« Tu veux que je sorte avec elle ? »

« T'es fou ou quoi ? Jamais ! Tu lui briserais encore le cœur en la trompant. »

« Mais qu'es ce que tu veux que je fasses ? »

« J'en sais rien moi … T'es marrant, c'est toi qui as fait la connerie et c'est moi qui devrais savoir ce que tu dois faire.»

Il caressa mes cheveux tendrement et s'approcha de mon oreille afin de me murmurer :

« J'aimerai tellement tout te dire, ne plus avoir de secret mais je ne peux pas. Mais si tu l'as perdu par ma faute, je ferai tout pour que tu la récupères. »

« Je t'interdis de coucher avec elle ! » hurlais-je.

Il rigola et m'embrassa sur le front avant de dire :

« Mais non … Laisses moi faire. »

Kurogane sortit enfin de la salle de bain et fut étonné de nous voir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Il toussota.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Je sursauta et repoussa Shaolan. Il se relava et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé. Kurogane quant à lui me lançait des regards emplis de questions.

« Bon, tu viens ? »

Je me leva à mon tour, regarda mon meilleur ami avec le sourire avant de suivre Kurogane dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit aux côtés de mon cousin.

« Bon, il y en a un de vous qui va m'expliquer sinon … Qu'es ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

« Je me suis disputé avec Lana. » dis-je honteuse.

« A quel propos ? »

« Shaolan … »

Il soupira et me regarda avec des yeux de tueurs.

« Ecoute. Tu sais que ma meilleure amie est amoureuse de Shaolan, n'es ce pas ? Et qu'il m'avait promis de ne pas la faire souffrir d'avantages ? Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Ouais vaguement. »

« C'est pour ça … »

« Je vois pas le rapport. »

« Lana est persuader que je fais tous pour que Shaolan s'intéresse à moi. »

Il éclata de rire et me fit basculer sur le lit avant de monter à califourchon sur moi.

« Tu t'en fous de cette nana, je l'ai toujours trouvé bête. »

Je ne dis rien, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui, pas ce soir et pas pour Lana. Elle m'avait abandonné alors qu'est ce que ça changeait pour moi ? Bien sûr, j'avais de la peine, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'acquiesça alors de la tête et attrapa le col de son tee-shirt afin de le tirer vers moi.

« Tais toi et embrasse-moi à la place de dire des méchancetés sur le dos des autres ! »

Il m'embrassa sans plus attendre. Il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour l'approfondir. Le baiser était passionné mais aussi très doux. Différent était le mot exact pour le définir. Nos langues jouaient un interminable balet. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux alors que les siennes passaient sur mes cuisses. Prenant peu à peu confiance je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Son torse était parfait et je prenais un grand plaisir à le couvrir de caresses. Je sentais sa main remontée jusqu'à mon pantalon qu'il défit lentement. Ses lèvres se promenaient sur tout mon visage, laissant une traînée sucrée sur leurs passages. Il fit ensuite légèrement glisser mon pantalon sur mes hanches alors que j'agrippais le bas de son tee-shirt afin de le lui enlever. Je sentais à présent ses mains sur ma poitrine. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Je voulais prendre les devants et je le fis alors basculer sur le côté, seulement dans mon élan je nous fis tomber du lit. Trop occupés nous n'y fîmes même pas attention.

Il m'enleva alors mon haut et embrassa ma poitrine puis mon ventre. Il retourna à nouveau la situation. Il plaqua ensuite mes bras au dessus de ma tête et repris ses baisers. Je me cambrais sous ses baisers devenus si tendres. J'avais envie d'aller plus loin, de lui montrer que j'étais prête a tout pour lui !

**(Commentaire de l'auteur : La scène a été censure, veillez m'excusez de ne pas avoir été plus loin ou peut-être même d'avoir été trop loin.)**

« Ca suffit Mayu, arrête. »

J'arrêta de suite ce que je fessais, j'avais honte et pourtant je l'avais fait. J'aurais voulu me cacher. Oui, je n'avais que 15 ans et voilà déjà ce que je fessais par amour. Comment allais-je finir ?

Kuro attrapa mon bras et me tira vers lui. J'étais allongé sur son torse, ma tête reposait entre ses bras. Il les refermis et m'enlaça calmement.

« Je ne t'en demande pas au tant ! »

« Mais … je croyais que ça te ferai plaisir. »

« C'est le cas mais pas tout à la fois. Tu as déjà fait des efforts, de grands efforts. »

Je rougissais honteuse, je m'en voulais. Je me sentais sale et pourtant j'étais fier d'avoir mis ma pudeur de côté juste pour une heure.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il ne dis rien et se cambra afin de m'embrasser. Je me sentais si bien. Ce manque affectif que j'avais ressentit c'était entièrement envolé. Je ne pensais pas être proche de la victoire mais assez suffisamment pour le voir un peu plus à la maison. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit étrange provenant de son estomac.

« Oups, j'ai faim. »

Je me mis à rire, et me releva prenant les couettes dans ma remonté.

« Il est 21 heures 17, je vais aller préparer le repas. »

Il attrapa son boxer, l'enfila et partit dans la salle de bain me laissant l'occasion de rassembler mes vêtements. Je ressentais en moi un chamboulement, je me sentais honteuse et en même temps heureuse. Jamais je n'avais ressentit ça avant et pourtant, ce n'était pas notre première fois. Non, c'était la troisième. Il sortit de la salle de bain, un jean noir et un tee-shirt noir sur lui, me lança un dernier regard avant de rejoindre Shaolan au salon. A mon tour, j'allais dans la salle de bain, avec ma couette me rhabillée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la cuisine à préparer le repas. Un repas italien, je n'avais pas envie de me casser les briques ce soir, j'étais assez fatiguée et tout ce que je voulais c'était rejoindre mon lit et m'endormir dans les bras de mon chéri. Je sortis alors les pattes et les plongea dans l'eau avant de rejoindre les garçons dans le canapé.

« Tu sors ce soir, Shaolan ? » lui demandais-je ?

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. J'hésite. »

« Ah bon ? » fit Kurogane perplexe.

Mon meilleur ami me regardait tristement, je ne savais pas pourquoi alors je dis sans m'en rendre compte.

« Je te pardonne Shaolan, je t'en voulais sur le moment mais ça va maintenant. »

Il repris le sourire mais très vite celui-ci disparut et il replongea son regard vers la TV.

« Qu'es ce que tu nous fais ? »

« Des macaronis, j'espère que ça vous va. »

« La spécialité de ton père. »

Je souris. Oui, mon père était belge alors que ma mère était japonaise. C'est de lui que je tire la blondeur de mes cheveux et mes yeux verts. Le reste c'était plutôt à ma mère que je le devais sauf le menton. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Oui, mon père est partit à ma naissance et ma mère c'est alors remarier avec un autre homme qui m'a élever comme sa fille. A vrai dire, maintenant je ne fais plus la différence. Faut mieux le considérer comme son vrai père que de se sentir abandonner non ?

Shaolan se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le portable à la main. Je le regardais avec étonnement, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Je lui avais pourtant présentée mes excuses …


End file.
